OPOSTOS
by Tina Granger1
Summary: A música soava alta, naquela noite. A mulher de cabelos castanhos estava sentada, com um copo de vinho nas mãos, bebericando de vez em quando. Se o adolescente a quem ela olhava a foto estivesse ali, provavelmente falaria com raiva, para que ela parasse de pensar, parasse de beber... mas ela, naquele momento, não conseguia.
1. SINOPSE COMPLETA E CAPITULO 01

SINOPSE -

A música soava alta, naquela noite. A mulher de cabelos castanhos estava sentada, com um copo de vinho nas mãos, bebericando de vez em quando. Se o adolescente a quem ela olhava a foto estivesse ali, provavelmente falaria com raiva, para que ela parasse de pensar, parasse de beber... mas ela, naquele momento, não conseguia.  
Não conseguia não lembrar, não desejar que o pai de seu filho estivesse ali, que a vida não tivesse sido outra... foi quando escutou um barulho característico. Sem pestanejar, ela deixou o copo que tinha nas maos em uma mesinha, pegando sua varinha. De maneira cautelosa, foi até o local que vinha o barulho.  
Seu queixo caiu, quando viu o homem a sua frente, que olhava para ela com a mesma expressão da ultima vez que haviam estado juntos.  
- Sabe, eu não disse antes... mas essa cor ficou bem em você.  
- Veio até na minha casa para me dizer que a tinta que eu uso, ficou bem em mim?  
- Não. Vim te dizer que mesmo que você tivesse ficado careca... Estivesse com o peso de um lutador de sumô... tivesse perdido todos os dentes... Mesmo que você tivesse morrido, eu ainda...  
ele hesitou. Como dizer a ela... como faze-la realmente acreditar que ele falava a verdade?  
- Você tem dois segundos para sumir de vez da minha vida. E dessa vez... vá de verdade para o inferno.  
- Eu já estou no inferno sem você, Beatrice...

CAPITULO 1

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

A mulher ordenava-se, enquanto caminhava. Os cabelos que já haviam sido loiros, que agora exibiam uma coloração castanha, tinham alguns fios que haviam escapado do rabo de cavalo, grudavam-se em sua testa.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

A quanto tempo ela caminhava ali? Ela nem pensou em olhar para o relógio. Quando estivesse cansada, ela diminuiria o ritmo, então pegaria sua garrafinha de água...

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Uma das melhores coisas que ela achava que a vida tinha a oferecer, era a comida. Ela gostava de comer. Olhando-se no espelho da academia, um meio sorriso orgulhoso surgiu em seu rosto. Após a gravidez, ela havia conseguido algo, que nem mesmo quando adolescente tivera. Ela finalmente, resolveu que era hora de sair do aparelho de ginástica. Pegou a toalha, secando seu suor, ia caminhando até onde iria reabastecer a garrafinha de àgua. Ela tinha um compromisso apenas a noite, não era nem meio-dia.

Para quem olhava de fora, era apenas uma mulher que logo entraria na meia-idade, que mantinha a forma. Do nada, um arrepio desceu pela sua nuca, por toda sua espinha. Ela virou o rosto, procurado a razão, mas não encontrou nada. Ela tinha certeza de duas coisas. Ela não iria ser vencida por um medo infundado, totalmente sem sentindo. Antecipou o alongamento, coisa que fez o Foi até o vestiário, pegou suas coisas e contrariamente a seus habitos, saiu da academia trouxa a qual ia há muito tempo, da forma que estava.

Utilizou o carro para ir até sua casa, então, colocou a banheira enchendo, enquanto tentava fazer uma ligação. Duvidava muito que conseguisse, desistindo quando a banheira estava pronta. Deixou um recado na secretária, indo tomar banho em seguida. Aquele arrepio não lhe saía da cabeça.

Vestiu-se para o jantar, calças e blusa negra, botas escuras, com um salto baixa. Como única peça de cor, tinha em seu pescoço, em um pingente que havia sido um presente, o brasão da casa que estudara.

Maquiou-se discretamente e foi até o restaurante que havia marcado o jantar. Não demorou muito, para encontrar a pessoa que havia, depois de muito tempo, lhe convidado a jantar.

– Beatrice... como vai? - ele estendeu a mao, que ela apertou quase que imediatamente.

– Muito bem.

– Espero que você não esteja de dieta. Segundo me informaram, esse restaurante tem as melhores sobremesas que...

Ela riu discretamente.

– Professor Dumbledore... O dia que eu deixar de comer um doce, vai ser o dia que o mundo vai deixar de existir!


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice ria alto, quando subitamente estacou.

– Você está falando sério.

Ela falou, como se não acreditasse naquela possibilidade.

– E por que não estaria, Beatrice?

– Diretor... Eu sou...

– A melhor bruxa que...

– Eu não sou melhor que ninguém! - ela retrucou irritada. - Francamente, essa conversa é totalmente...

– Beatrice, eu não consigo pensar noutra pessoa mais adequada para ensinar defesa esse ano. Afinal de contas...

–'eu não sou uma professora, eu nunca fui auror e eu...

– você é uma das maiores pesquisadoras de artes das trevas que eu conheco.

– Existem muitos melhores que eu.

– Olhando para você... Vejo ainda a jovem que não hesitou em jogar dentro do...

– Como o senhor disse, era jovem. Não vejo mais sentido em voltar a … - Beatrice interrompeu Dumbledore, sendo interrompida em seguida por ele.

= Beatrice Stalker, você durante a ultima guerra, esteve mais envolvida na luta que muitos de nós. A diferença básica é que você esteve na surdina, ao contrario de nós.

– Diretor...

– Escute Beatrice. Você é uma das poucas pessoas que eu confio não apenas as mentes inocentes de inúmeros estudantes, assim como uma missão, que talvez seja quase impossível de ser executada.

Missão quase impossível? Diretor, o senhor começou a ver filmes trouxas? - ela pediu, a sobrancelha se erguendo de modo incrédulo.

Dumbledore riu

– não. Beatrice, a questão é que... existe uma pessoa que acredito que você, também tenha interesse em ajudar a …

– Não. - Beatrice o encarou. - eu não quero nem mesmo escutar o resto dessa frase.

– A filha de Joan está estudando em Hogwarts. - Dumbledore falou como quem não queria nada. - E o filho de Lilian Potter.

– Não me interessa. - ela falou, após uma ligeira hesitação. - E se a filha de Joan Lovegood está em Hogwarts... não é da minha conta.

– Ambas formaram uma excelente parceria enquanto Joan esteve viva. - Alvo olhou Beatrice, sabendo que a mulher havia começado a ceder, incoscientemente. - Luna Lovegood é uma jovem bastante corajosa, que ano retrasado, esteve novamente na sala, que Joan e você...

– Grifinória? - Beatrice questionou, falando com desdém. - ou Lufa-lufa como Joan?

– A senhorita Lovegood pertence a casa da Cornival. - Alvo falou com tranquilidade. Beatrice apertou os lábios.

– Severus parece muito mais capacitado que eu para o cargo. - Beatrice falou, olhando para o diretor com destreza. Se ele pensava que ela agiria como um corneirinho...

– Tem razão. Mas Severus não sabe... Nao tem noção de como conseguir entrar e sair de um certo véu que está na sala do Ministério... E é essa a outra parte do pedido que estou lhe fazendo.

Beatrice abriu a boca para negar, quando então suspirar.

– Você quer dizer que me quer para professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas apenas porque em uma experiencia que fiz juntamente com Joan Lovegood, entrei e consegui sair daquele... - Beatrice perguntou, como se já soubesse a resposta.

Sim. - Dumbledore falou calmamente. - por isso mesmo.

Beatrice desviou o olhar do diretor, que naquela noite estava usando um terno azul fucsia. Beatrice olhou para o diretor, estreitando os olhos.

Muito bem. Eu não consegui resgatar Joan naquela vez. Por que acha que eu teria chances de fazer isso agora?

– Infelizmente, se você conseguir resgatar Joan, será uma benção, porém, não é nela que pensei, quando cogitou-se o plano para resgatar...

– Nem mesmo se a professora Minerva fizer um strip tease no salão principal eu concordo em ir buscar Sirius Black.

– Então você soube de Sirius, além do que foi dito nos jornais.

– Meu amigo me contou o que aconteceu. Então, como eu tenho tanta vontade de ver Sirius Black como o Severus, pode esquecer que eu vou arriscar minha vida para tira-lo de algum lugar. E tambem...

– Tem certeza disso Beatrice?

– Como acha que eu posso querer ver alguém que matou seus melhores amigos, que não teve lealdade para com eles? E também... - Beatrice puxou o folego. - Maldição, ele deixou órfão o próprio afilhado! - Falou mais exasperada.

– Sirius não traiu Lilian e Tiago, Beatrice.

– Claro. E eu fiquei na grifinória. - Beatrice sorriu, enquanto pegava o copo com o suco que havia pedido. Tomou um gole, depois que colocou o copo na mesa, percebeu que o ancião a olhava de maneira interrogativa. - algum problema, diretor?

– Pelo visto você levou para a sua vida a rixa escolar... mas enfim, quero lhe contar algumas coisas, que espero mudem a sua opinião...

_–_

"_Até cortar os próprios defeitos pode ser perigoso. Nunca se sabe qual é o defeito que sustenta nosso edifício inteiro."_

_Clarice Lispector_


	3. Chapter 3

–

Sonhe como se fosse viver para sempre, viva como se fosse morrer amanhã.  
James Dean

O homem olhou para o lado, pensando se haveria possibilidade de escapar. Bem, ele sabia que era algo extremamente remoto... mas ele tentaria! Lancou um olhar meio enviesado para a jovem que estava sentada no computador, de costas para a porta, provavelmente conversando com algum namorado...

De maneira sorrateira, ele escorregou para o chao. Se a criatura que estava na cozinha, não o pegasse saindo...

Engatinhando, ele estava quase na soleira da porta, escapando para a rua, quando a mae da jovem irrompeu pela porta que separava a sala da cozinha.  
– Eddie, você pensa que está indo onde.

E... Eu não estou indo a lugar algum. - ele sorriu,enquanto se levantava. - Estava procurando minhas lentes de contato, que caíram.

– E desde quando que você usa lentes de contato? - ela pediu, avancando com a bacia de pipocas que ainda estavam quentes. - aliás, o seu problema não é não enxergar direito...  
– Samira... - Eddie fez uma careta. - ela quer assistir... você sabe!

De onde você acha que achamos o seu nome, tio Eddie?

A menina virou-se para ele. Tinha quinze anos, cabelos negros compridos até o meio das costas. Os olhos negros como carvão estavam escondidos atras de oculos. Embora ele as vezes a achasse vagamente familiar com alguém, não saberia dizer quem era a criatura. Catarina rolou os olhos, desligando o monitor. Pegou o copo de agua que tinha levado até a mesa do computador então sentou-se no sofá, sem a menor cerimonia.  
Ele quase gemeu, perante o olhar da mulher. Ele era impiedoso... a menina levantou-se de um pulo, pegando o braço do homem arrastando-o até o sofá. Depois deles sentarem, Samira rindo, entregou a bacia de pipoca para ele, que bufou. Pelo menos a pipoca não era aquela de micro-ondas, que ele não gostava. Pegou um punhado de pipocas e enfiou na boca, pensando que ele nunca deveria ter apostado com Catarina sobre quem conseguia comer mais pedaços de pizza... Afinal, Catarina Santiago vivia de regime... mas ele perdera. Depois de quatro pedaços, ele fora obrigado a jogar a toalha...

E Catarina, numa imitação perfeita da mae, o chamara para pagar a aposta... assistir com ela e a mae aquela abominacao que ela dizia ser um filme...

Alias, aquilo não era filme, na sua opiniao.

Quando a primeira cena comecou a rodar, barulho de insetos, uma mata, uma corça tomando água... Edward bocejou, de maneira bastante escandalosa. Embora Catarina não mexesse um musculo na sua direção, ele podia jurar que o seu plano daria muito certo...

opostos

opostos

Edward caminhava pela prainha, erguendo o olhar para a construção que lhe abrigara nos ultimos dois anos. A pousada com três pisos, havia sido construída há quase cem anos, para uso familiar, porém, as reformas ao longo dos anos, haviam transformado o casarão em uma pensão.

Samira o havia encontrado desacordado, sem roupa alguma no corpo, na praia. Felizmente, ela não o achara um completo tarado... Ao perceber que ele estava sem memória. Ela o havia acolhido e fizera que sua estima aos poucos retomasse... Se ele não tivesse certeza, que Samira tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, com certeza, a chamaria de mãe, se pudesse.

Com o avançar do tempo, ele tivera lampejos... quando passava por alguns móveis que estavam dispersos pela pensão. Era a mesma mulher, em roupas diferentes, com as mais diversas expressões...

ele balançou a cabeça. A memória dele voltaria, com certeza. Ele já não via aquela loira, com os olhos faiscantes? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em desalinho, antes de resolver sentar-se por alguns momentos. Quando uma risada suave soou ao seu lado ele virou a cabeça, não tao preocupado.

– Señora Dolores.

– Voce consegue fazer Catarina ficar muito zangada, ontem a noite.

Foi a vez dele rir.

– Eu sei. Acho que se pudesse, ela teria me jogado na parede, me torturado até me matar. - ele completou, ainda rindo. Edward fitou a mulher translúcida, ao seu lado. Dolores havia sido uma bela mulher. A primeira vez que a vira, reagira com tranquilidade... conversara com ela por um longo tempo, até perceber que ele era o único a ve-la.

Dolores apenas aparecia quando ele encontrava-se sozinho e fora da pensão, ao perceber o desconforto dele.

– Esteve procurando outra vez por ela? - Dolores pediu, fitando as ondas que iam e vinham na tranquilidade de possuírem todo o tempo do mundo. A mulher fantasma usava roupas longas, rodadas. O xale estava sempre nos ombros da mulher, como se a estivesse protegendo do frio.

– Não... Só porque resolvi passar a noite aqui fora, você acha que estive procurando a minha dama como você diz?

– Voce está com a expressão distante, como... Se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito. E dragões o tivessem comido.

Ele riu, voltando a olhar o mar. Dolores era muito exagerada.

Escute, señora Dolores... Nenhcum dragão comeu meu coração. Eu não acho que...

todas as noites em que as estrelas saem, você vem aqui olha-las. Seus olhos mostram apenas tristeza... Mesmo quando ri...

Señora Dolores! - Ele a interrompeu. Ele realmente sentia falta dos olhos da loira. Da expressão ligeiramente zangada, da expressão doce... Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele reconhecia que, quando ele a via, ele também se via. E ele era tão diferente... Jovem como a loira, que havia desaparecido. Ele não poderia dizer se eles haviam chegado a casar-se ou apenas estavam tendo um caso... Mas tinha certeza que alguém como ela, não o esperaria.

Dolores apertou o xale que tinha nos ombros.

É uma pena. Você não me parece ser um hombre covarde... porém eu não consigo...

Nao sou covarde.

Então entre. E vá conversar com Samira, para que ela o ajude a voltar para a sua dama.

Como Samira conseguirá me ajudar mais do que me ajudou? Eu agradeco todos os dias, quando acordo por Samira ter me dado um teto, por ter...

A prima inglesa de Samira está aqui. Ela é como você. Como eu. Ela provavelmente só vai conseguir ajuda-lo a voltar para sua casa, mas...

A famosa prima inglesa? - Ele olhou para Dolores, que assentiu.

Elas estão no quarto que a prima paga para Samira manter aqui, caso precise vir...

Edward voltou a olhar para o mar. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia...

opostos

opostos

Samira gargalhava, quando ele entrou no corredor que levava ao quarto, que permanecera quase que totalmente fechado nos ultimos dois anos. Quase totalmente fechado, pois apenas Samira e Catarina entravam para arejar o quarto.

– Não estou brincando!

Ao escutar a voz, Edward estacou. Escutou um leve zumbido, que aumentou diante das próximas palavras.

– Só posso definir isso como irresponsabilidade, total imaturidade, falta de juízo...

a voz possuía um tom exasperado, que ele tinha certeza que aumentariam de volume conforme ela continuasse a falar. E da mesma forma que ele via a moça loira, as vezes, naquele momento ele viu-se dentro de um quarto, sentado em uma cama como se estivesse saindo. E pela primeira vez, havia alguém além da sua dama loira.

A moça usava um vestido rosa, comprido, com uma capa um tom mais escuro que o vestido, os longos cabelos loiros, jogados para tras, soltos. Ela estava na frente de um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, que naquele momento exibia olheiras grandes e uma enorme palidez.

– Ele podia estar morto agora! - a moça gritava para o outro homem, que estava atonito demais para responder.

– Isso é uma bobagem. - ele falou, fazendo que a moça o olhasse furiosa. - Fazemos isso desde a escola e nunca deu problema nenhum!

– Tirando ontem, não é? - Ela o lembrou, a boca tremendo.

= Aquilo foi... - Ele tentou falar, mas o amigo o interrompeu.

= Ela está certa. - quando os dois o encararam, ele continuou. - é muito perigoso e também o que temos feito...

– Sem chance, Remo! E o encontro de... - ele parou de falar, percebendo que ela o encarara.

– Sem chance de você levantar esse traseiro daí hoje a noite! Você vai ficar quietinho, como um bom cachorro treinado e não vai se machucar mais do que já está machucado!

= É mesmo? E como você pensa em fazer que eu fique aqui sem...

A moça sorriu para ele triunfante. Antes que ele terminasse a frase ela tirou uma vareta de dentro da capa, apontando-o para ele. Um jato de luz azulado saiu da ponta da vareta. E ele enrigeceu-se todo, esticando-se. Sentiu uma imensa raiva, em especial quando ela se aproximou, mexendo a vareta, fazendo que ele se erguesse e fosse colocado na cama. Ainda mexendo a vareta, uma coberta saiu do armário, cobrindo-o até o peito.

– Ele já esta furioso com você. - o jovem palido, que ele chamara de Remo falou, intercalando o olhar entre a jovem e ele na cama. - E isso

– Prefiro que ele esteja furioso comigo e vivo do que me amando e morto.

Então, ela virou-se para o amigo dele, apontando a varinha.

= Voce não vai desfazer o meu feitiço, entendeu? Caso contrário, eu...

– já entendi! - ele ergueu as mãos. - pelo visto, almofadinhas, você achou alguém que...

O zumbido explodiu nos ouvidos de Edward, enquanto ele perdia a consciência.


	4. Chapter 4

–

"Para a maioria, quão pequena é a porção de prazer que basta para fazer a vida agradável!"  
( Friedrich Nietzsche )

O adolescente se encolheu, coisa não muito facil, para os seus quase um metro e noventa, a medida que via a mãe avançar, a respiração curta. Ele se sentiria mais tranquilo, se ela estivesse berrando, chamando-o de trasgo imprestável...

– Dean, de onde infernos você tirou o maldito lobo? - a pergunta em tom gélido o fez estremecer.

– Mãe, era só um lobinho que...

– JAMES!

– Mae... - ele puxou o ar, antes de comecar a falar. - O João Paulo foi quem achou o lobo, quando estava fazendo trilha, com o grupo de amigos malucos dele. E...

– E? você não é o melhor amigo do João Paulo? - Beatrice colocou as mãos na cintura. Seu filho pensava que ela era QUEM, para tentar enrola-la?

– É, mas como eu quero ser o melhor aluno nas provas para a faculdade, estou fazendo o que a senhora me ensinou, para atingir isso. Sabe a quanto tempo eu não tomo banho de cachoeira? A quanto tempo eu não...

– James...

– MÃE! - ele fez um meio bico, antes de puxar o ar. - Eu até ao invés de ir pra São Joaquim, fiquei aqui, passando um calor nessa sucursal do inferno, estudando formulas quimicas...

Beatrice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Desde quando que em poçoes voces estudam formulas quimicas?

= Desde que eu me inscrevi para o vestibular trouxa. Eu não vou disperdiçar...

– James, você vai mesmo prestar vestibular? Você é um bruxo! Estude para...

– Mãe, quantas mil vezes, a gente já conversou sobre isso? Quero fazer medicina TROUXA e...

– Eu não consigo entender o porque disso. - Beatrice falou com desprezo. O adolescente revirou os olhos. - E não mude de assunto. Eu vim da Inglaterra até aqui não para saber dos seus planos que já sei e não concordo mas aceito e sim por que malditos motivos você estava passeando com um lobo pelos jardins da escola!

– Eu levei ele para ele... Mãe, ele precisava fazer umas coisas...

– James... - o tom de aviso fez ele suspirar, enquanto jogava as mãos para o alto.

– Ele precisava mijar! E também... Sabe o número dois? - ele terminou a pergunta sorrindo.

– Perseus James Dean Stalker! - o tom de aviso de Beatrice, fez o sorriso do filho se desmanchar, enquanto ele ficava pálido. Sua mãe apenas o chamava pelo nome completo, quando estava furiosa... o que significava, que se ele não tomasse MUITO cuidado, ele permaneceria de castigo... Castigo não,pois isso era coisa de criança... Ele ficaria SEMANAS na ala hospitalar...

– E o Floquinho, que foi o nome que a gente achou que ele merecia ganhar...

– Floquinho?

– O adolescente balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Sabe, ele é muito peludo. O Téo queria botar o nome de Bidu, o João Pedro queria Monicão, o Paulo queria colocar Akamaru e eu...

– Merlin me de paciencia...

– Mãe, eu estou falando coisa séria. - o adolescente sorriu de uma maneira que fez o coração dela disparar. O mesmo sorriso largo, que tentava enrola-la, embora soubesse que seria muito dificil. - Eu até tentei enfiar o nome do irmão do Inyasha, mas sabe... quando o Floquinho escutou a sugestão escondeu a cara, como se estivesse morrendo de vergonha... ou rindo muito.

– Eu estou morrendo de vontade de arrancar o seu pescoço, Perseus.

Ao escutar somente primeiro nome, ele engoliu em seco. Se ela mencionasse novamente seu nome completo, ele trataria de arranjar um jeito de escapar, do jeito que estivesse.

Afinal, ele não era louco de enfrentrar Beatrice Marie Stalker sem uma dúzia de bruxos lhe protegendo... Sua mãe era uma das bruxas mais poderosas que ele conhecia e das cinco elencadas, era apenas dela que ele tinha medo...

Opostos

opostos

Eileen Snape estava sentada, em uma mesa no seu jardim. Tomava uma xícara de chá de morango, quando ao erguer o rosto, viu uma trouxa entrando no seu jardim. Uma trouxa não, levantou-se indignada. Uma maldita traidora, vagabunda, desgraçada...

– Olá, tia Eileen. - Beatrice manteve o rosto impassível, quando cumprimentou a mulher mais velha.

– Saia da minha casa, sua vagabunda!

= Eu vou sair da casa que seria minha por direito, mas que meu pai preferiu dar ao meu primo Severus, assim que eu falar com o dono dela.

– Como se atreve? Você deu as costas aos seus pais por um maldito bastardo que...

– Muito obrigada por me lembrar, tia Eileen. A senhora apenas mora aqui, pois EU não quero que meu filho Dean...

– Você desonrou o nome da nossa família e vem falar comigo com esse tom de arrogancia?

Beatrice olhou friamente para a tia, o sorriso que deu não alcançando os olhos.

– Assim que eu falar com Severus, eu vou embora. E talvez permaneça mais dezessete anos sem aparecer por aqui novamente.

Eileen tremeu, antes de buscar a varinha no roupão largo verde-esmeralda que usava. Antes que pudesse sacar a varinha e atacar a sobrinha, Severus Snape apareceu ao lado da mãe.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

= Eu não lhe disse para não desfazer os feitiços de proteção que eu havia feito? - Eileen perguntou indignada.

Severus ignorou a mãe, olhando para Beatrice.

– Voce aqui a esta hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Dean? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

– Seu afilhado está muito bem... E eu apenas preciso conversar com você.

Severus assentiu. Sem dizer palavra, ele virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a casa. Beatrice piscou para Eileen, atirando-lhe um beijo antes de seguir Severus, sabendo institivamente onde ele iria. Eileen não puxaria a varinha, não com Severus logo a frente. Se ela fizesse isso, ela sabia que o filho defenderia Beatrice.

Severus usava calças e uma camisa negra, parou antes da porta que levava ao porão da casa secular, que em tempos antigos, eram as masmorras.

– Para você ter vindo até aqui, deve ser uma coisa muito grave.

= Não é para tanto. Eu apenas tenho que começar a trabalhar daqui a … - ela olhou no relógio que o homem a sua frente havia lhe dado no dia que se formaram em Hogwarts. - três horas e como não havia forma de lhe enviar uma coruja, marcando um encontro...

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de abrir a porta. Deixou a mulher passar, antes de entrar, fechando a porta com um feitiço silenciador.

– Realmente Dean está bem? Eu lhe conheço, Beatrice. Você não voltaria aqui se seu filho estivesse bem. - ele falou, vendo-a examinar a sala que eles, quando adolescentes, haviam transformado em um laboratório, onde faziam experiencias com poções.

– O único perigo que Dean corre no momento, é que eu resolva voltar ao Brasil através de uma chave de portal e dar o castigo que ele merece.

– Vindo isso de você soa algo do tipo...

– Severus, a cada dia que passa, Dean está mais decidido a se parecer mais com um trouxa do que realmente ele é. - Beatrice falou, a raiva fazendo que a voz subisse alguns graus. Severus disfarçou o sorriso, virando-se de costas e indo até um armário. Dean era a única pessoa no mundo que fazia Beatrice erguer a voz.

– Essa foi a educação que você quis dar a ele. - Severus falou, abrindo o armário e pegando duas xícaras. Quando se virou, a mulher estava examinando as peças que estavam na mesa.

– O mundo não é o mesmo do tempo de Salazar, Godric, Rowena e Helga. Nascidos trouxas são tão bons quanto sangues puros, Severus. E Dean tem parte trouxa, como você sabe. E no mundo em que estamos, duvido que se Dean estivesse em Hogwarts... - Ela fechou os olhos antes de olha-lo. - Se tivesse caído na Sonserina, duvido que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...

– O senhor das trevas não se atreveria a tocar em Dean, Beatrice.

– Eu agradeço todos os dias a Merlin que meu filho nasceu no Brasil, Severus. E quanto ao seu senhor das trevas... eu o chamei de sangue ruim, assassino... e devo dizer que a única coisa que me arrependo daquele dia, foi de ter sido educada mostrando a porta da rua para ele.

– Você o ofendeu de todas as formas possíveis.

– Apenas deixei claro, que minha cama não estava disponível para que um sangue ruim bastardo se deitasse nela. - o tom de orgulho de Beatrice era mais que plausível.

– Como você ainda está inteira e viva ainda é um mistério para mim.

– Assim como é um mistério para mim que você, herdeiro de meu pai, ainda se sujeite a dar aula de poções a um bando de piralhos mimados.

– Dean tem quantos anos, Beatrice? - Severus ignorou a pergunta subjetiva. - Dezessete, não é?

– Vai completar daqui a dois meses... Voce sabe disso muito bem, Severus. - ela estreitou os olhos, quando ele fingia observar uma das xícaras que tinha na mão. - Sev?

– Eu prometi ao seu pai, que não contaria antes do tempo, Beatrice.

– O que você prometeu ao meu pai, Sev?

– Chá ou café? - Severus pediu, estendendo o braço para ela.

– Café. - Quando ela fechou os dedos ao redor da xícara, ele puxou a varinha, batendo levemente na mesma, fazendo que o cheiro revigorante da bebida entrasse nas narinas da mulher.

– Eu gosto de lecionar, Beatrice. Mesmo tendo aquelas criaturas sem o mínimo de cerebro...

– Severus Snape. Você está mudando de assunto.

– E você não me disse pelo qual motivo realmente veio me procurar. - Severus retrucou, antes de fazer café aparecer na sua xícara. Beatrice deixou que ele começasse a tomar o café antes de responder.

– Dumbledore solicitou que eu desse aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas. - como esperado, Severus acabou se engasgando. Tossiu antes de encara-la.

– Ele ficou louco?

– Que eu saiba, ele sempre foi. - ela retrucou serenamente, antes dar um meio sorriso. - Eu disse a ele que você era uma opção melhor, mas ele...

= Beatrice, você tem um filho, que ainda não é maior de idade!

– Então, você acha que o único impedimento para eu dar aulas é ter um filho menor de idade? Maravilha! - ela colocou a xícara na mesa, se debrucando, aproximou-se do professor de poções., piscando coquete. - quer fazer um filho comigo? Assim eu vou estar grávida e tenho uma desculpa mais que perfeita para recusar.

– Nem que você fosse a ultima mulher da terra e a sobrevivencia da raça humana dependesse de nós. Beatrice somos primos e nos gostamos como se fossemos irmãos!

– Graças a Merlin não sou só eu que penso isso. - ela sorriu, piscando para ele. - Agora, que já definimos o que nunca seremos um para o outro, que tal me contar o que papai fez você prometer?

– Qual sua resposta ao diretor?

– Eu tenho até amanhã para responder. - ela franziu a testa. - você está fugindo do assunto...

– no dia que Dean completar dezessete anos conversamos. - Severus falou categórico.

– O que? Você vai me deixar sem saber o que está acontecendo?

O sorriso de Severus Snape por muito pouco, não foi tirado com tabefe da prima, que arregalou os olhos quando, com menear de varinha fez as xícaras se transfigurarem em copos com um liquido amarelo.

– Acho que champanhe é a melhor bebida para comemorarmos não acha?

nota da autora - oi povo tudo bem? bom, eu gostaria de colar aqui, um pequenino trecho que uma colega de escrita, colocou em um texto que ela esta publicando no site Nyah, sob o pseudonimo, quer dizer, a interpretacao de Rita Steeker. nossa amada, salve salve... jornalista de plantao! - E por concordar plenamente com ela - em negrito - eu to colocando aqui.

beijos para todos

O autor, mesmo que escreva uma porcaria, gasta uma porção de tempo considerável formulando o enredo e o digitando. Aí então ele o publica, ansioso para ver se os leitores gostarão do resultado. Dez minutos, vinte minutos, meia hora._Nada_. Aí então aparece uma atualização, viva! O autor feliz abre o link e se depara com um mero "_continua!_" ou um "_gostei_". **Vocês não sabem a sensação de lixo humano que isso traz.**

ㅤ

Tem ainda aqueles leitores que surgem e dizem "_Estou acompanhando e vou comentar quando der_". Espera aí. Se você tem tempo pra ler, você tem tempo pra comentar. E deveria fazê-lo. Deveria ser uma obrigação, um contrato com o diabo, leitura vigiada por varinhas prontas à lançar um Avada! Se você ler, comente. É a lei da boa educação, da simpatia ao próximo, de fazer valer a dedicação de quem escreve para que você leia.

Aí então, mesmo que você veja uma fanfic com sérios problemas, comente. Diga o que achou. Estimule a melhora. Se os leitores não disserem - ou euzinha aqui comentar -, o autor jamais saberá que sua história é ruim. Acima de tudo, jamais mande um review positivo por obrigação.

ㅤ

De hoje em diante, sejam bonzinhos, sim? Escrevam reviews a cada capítulo lido, mesmo que você leia um por semana. Sabemos como é chato 'perder tempo' escrevendo um review, mas lembre-se que o autor 'perde tempo' escrevendo algo para que você leia. Não é obrigação dele. Além do mais, falta de reviews é igual a falta de incentivo, o que faz com que muitas fanfics sejam abandonadas.


	5. Chapter 5

–

A poesia é um eco convidando uma sombra para dançar. (Carl Sandburg)  
eu escrevi esse capitulo, escutando e escutando novamente - umas dez vezes ou pouco mais... o link da musica abaixo...  
watch?v=OKStJaD3wcE  
boa leitura...

**Ele encontrava-se em um corredor que estava na penumbra. Era um corredor comprido, sem enfeites nas paredes. Ao passar por uma janela, ele percebeu que a paisagem fora de onde se encontrava estava coberta por um manto branco, estava anoitecendo ou amanhecendo. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava, mas não sentia nenhum perigo.**

Caminhava sem pressa, porém ele sentia o coração disparado e as mãos suando quando abriu a porta no fim do corredor. O coração pareceu pesar menos, quando ele viu a figura da sua dama loira sentada no chão, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos fechados.

Os cabelos loiros que, por ela estar sentada chegavam ao chão, tinham o tom dourado de um raio de sol.

– Eu te amo.

As palavras saíram espontâneamente da boca dele. Quando ela o olhou espantada, ele respirou fundo.

– Eu... - ela sorriu, revelando covinhas no rosto. - Eu sei disso. Senão você não teria me pedido em casamento, não é? E eu não teria aceitado... - ela corou levemente. - Se eu não te amasse também.

Ele baixou o olhar, dando um passo para frente.

– Preciso lhe falar uma coisa, Beatrice. Eu menti para você, quando eu lhe disse que nós éramos noivos. Eu menti quando disse que você tinha roupas aqui, que eu tinha sumido com elas, eu menti quando...

A loira levantou-se de um salto. O rosto dela estava bastante pálido, mas ainda assim, ele percebia que a principal emoção ainda era a raiva. Surpresa e mágoa estavam presentes, mas a raiva era o que a fazia se mexer.

– Você deve ter se divertido muito não é?

– No principio... Beatrice, quando você apareceu eu estava com a Doroth, vindo para cá... Você caiu do céu, em cima de mim como se fosse...

– Espero que você...

– Escuta! - ele praticamente correu até ela, segurando-a pelos braços. A raiva começou a aumentar - Você me humilhou bastante em Hogwarts. Como acha que eu me senti quando a gente se encontrava de madrugada e durante o dia você fingia que eu era no mínimo mentiroso e louco? Não foi a um encontro que nós marcamos enquanto estudantes, desdenhava de mim sem a menor hesitação... Eu por um tempo, apenas quis...

– Eu quero ir embora. - ela falou, como se não tivesse escutado uma única palavra do que ele dissera.

– Eu levo você... Mas depois que eu me explicar. - ela fechou os olhos, virando o rosto. Ele sentiu vontade de beija-la. Ele faria isso, ele jurou a si mesmo. Ele a beijaria tanto depois, que não haveria dúvidas para ela, para ele, para ninguém no mundo que ele a amava. Realmente.

– Você mentiu para mim.

– Eu menti, admito. Em partes. Quando você caiu em cima de mim...

ele deu uma risada sem humor.

– Eu passei os três piores dias da minha vida, vendo você dormir, rezando para Merlin, Deus, Buda, Alá... sei lá para quantos nomes eu apelei... Só sei que, quando você acordou, sem memória, eu vi a oportunidade perfeita para vingar o orgulho que você estraçalhou. E com o passar dos dias...

Ela virou a cabeça tão rapidamente, os olhos chispando.

– Mentiroso. Você disse que me amava. - ela cuspiu as palavras com veneno.

– EU AMO VOCÊ! - ele gritou. - Eu amo você Beatrice. Me perdoa, por favor. - ele murmurou, tentando beija-la, porém ela o empurrou. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, encarando-a.

A mulher continuou a encara-lo com raiva, até que começou a se dissipar, como se fosse fumaça. Ele gritou o nome dela, tentando pegar novamente nos seus braços na esperança de ter ela novamente em seus braços... jogando-o em uma escuridão.

– Quem é ela? - uma voz feminina fez que como um raio, ele abrisse os olhos. Catarina tinha o laptop ligado, uma musica suave ecoando no quarto. De maneira lenta, sentou-se na cama.

– Quem?

– Eddie, ontem pela manhã, a gente achou você caído no corredor. A mamãe quase teve um treco vendo você desse jeito outra vez. E daí, quando o Samuel veio, ele até queria levar você para o hospital, mas a mamãe disse que se você não melhorasse até hoje de noite, ela ia enfiar você dentro do Herbie... E ia te levar desmaiado, dormindo, em coma, morto, enfim do jeito que estivesse para o hospital. E que ia chamar aquela enfermeira tarada que da outra vez, só faltou fazer sashimi e sushi de você..

– Obrigado pela informação desnecessária. Afinal, eu não vou por os pés naquele hospital com cara de bordel, nem que...

– Eddie, você está bem?

– Eu? Por que não estaria?

– Você está com um olhar esquisito...

antes que ele respondesse, Catarina sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Você grita Beatrice eu te amo, fica com essa cara, esse olhar esquisitos...

– Catarina, eu estou bem. Juro. - ele falou com uma expressão que não convenceu a menina por nenhum momento.

Naquele instante, Dolores atravessou a parede. Ao ver que o moreno estava sentado, conversando com a adolescente, sorriu.

Deu-nos um grande susto, niño. - a fantasma aproximou-se da cama, fitando-o com carinho. - Samira quase morreu com o susto de lhe ver novamente sem sentidos... E por falar em Samira... - Dolores olhou para Catarina. - Pode chamar sua madre, Catarina?

– E perder a conversa de adultos? - Catarina olhou para a fantasma de maneira aborrecida.

– Por favor. - Dolores falou, fazendo Catarina revirar os olhos antes de olhar para o moreno na cama.

– É por esse tipo de coisas que acontecem, que eu me arrependo de não ter escolhido ir para a escola de magia... Lá pelo menos eu sei que não ia ser a única culpada de todos os crimes que acontecem ao meu redor..

A adolescente fez uma careta, abanou com a mão e então saiu do quarto, enquanto berrava pela mãe.

– Seus ojos estão diferentes, Edward.

– Sirius. - ele falou com segurança. - Meu nome é Sirius, señora Dolores.

Dolores sorriu.

– Então você lembrou-se de seu passado?

– Não totalmente. Mas eu sei que preciso voltar para a Inglaterra.

– Para a sua dama loira?

– Se ela ainda estiver viva.

– Samira pode pedir ajuda a prima... - Dolores falou pensativa, enquanto se sentava na cama. - Pelo que me lembro, ela trabalha no Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra... Uma bruxa como ela, com certeza deve ter muita gente devendo favores a ela...

– E por que ela faria algo por alguém que ela não conhece?

– Você conhece Samira. E Samira gosta de você.

**Você faz parte da família...E família se ajuda...**


	6. Chapter 6

–

o link que vou colocar, é para o trailer da fic... quem montou ele, foi a Eduarda Olsen, MUITO OBRIGADA GURIA!... eu gostaria que voces dessem uma olhadinha...  
watch?v=qZUmVA8FMNM

Filho de uma vagabunda. Seu trestálio capado. Desgraçado. Cretino. Trasgo manco. Veado que não tem coragem de se assumir. Enrustido. Beatrice ia nomeando em silêncio, encarando os olhos azuis do diretor.

Dumbledore tossiu brevemente, as bochechas avermelhadas.

– Então, Beatrice? Qual a sua resposta mesmo?

– Maldição, diretor! Severus não lhe contou que eu tenho um filho? O senhor quer que eu praticamente abandone...

– Um filho? - Alvo arregalou os olhos. - Nunca ninguém mencionou... Aliás, acho que...

Beatrice levantou-se, irritada.

– A minha resposta continua sendo não. Eu não vou entrar no véu novamente, correndo o risco de deixar meu filho sem mãe? Eu sou a única pessoa que Dean tem na vida! O meu bebê...

**– Dean Stalker... - o diretor franziu a testa, quase fechando os olhos. - Receio que seu filho não esteja na lista dos nossos alunos. Ele por acaso é um aborto?**

**– ABORTO? - Beatrice **gritou, indignada. - Se fosse eu não teria tantos cabelos brancos por conta dele! Se Dean fosse um aborto, jamais teria colocado chifres de rena em uma colega no pré-escolar. Se Dean fosse um aborto, eu não teria me visto aos apuros, para consertar...

O tom de voz extremamente alto de Beatrice foi substituido por um bufar.

– Dean é um bruxo, que se não fosse meu filho, eu teria medo em enfrentar... Se bem que daqui uns anos, eu não duvido que o meu bebê...

– Quantos anos Dean tem, Beatrice?

A mulher abriu a boca para responder, fechando-a em seguida.

– Onde o senhor quer chegar?

– Beatrice, é muito simples. Eu lhe pedi um favor... E você negou. Você me pediu um favor. Eu consigo ajudar, porém...

– Diretor...

– Sirius passou doze anos preso injustamente. Depois que fugiu de Azkaban...

O pensamento de Beatrice perante a palavra, voltou ao encontro que tivera com o filho, dois dias antes. Dean estava sentado, enquanto ela reclamava do comportamento dele, quando uma frase gritada fizera Dean levantar-se.

– Mãe... Como assim o meu pai ESTAVA em Azkaban? Ele morreu? - ele tinha a expressão assustada, como se ela estivesse tirando todos os Natais futuros da sua vida.

Ela colocara a mão no rosto, horrorizada. Ela queria cortar a própria língua... Por meio instante, ela cogitou a possibilidade de fazer algo que jamais fizera com o filho, mentir para ele. Suspirando, ela negara com a cabeça.

– Seu pai não está mais em Azkaban. Houve uma fuga em massa de comensais a dois anos. Lembra-se de quando estávamos na Índia? Foi nessa época.

– E você não me contou nada? - ele pedira, revoltado.

– Depois que você veio para a escola e eu voltei para a Inglaterra, eu não encontrei com o seu padrinho... E nem nas cartas que trocamos,o seu padrinho Severus me contou que ele havia escapado.

– Onde o meu pai está agora? - a esperança brilhou no rosto dele. Beatrice sentira o coração apertar-se... Ela estava diante do filho, mas via o homem responsável por gera-lo. - o tio Sev, ele por acaso sabe onde o meu pai...

Beatrice foi obrigada a voltar ao presente, quando escutou Dumbledore a chamando.

– Você está bem, Beatrice?

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto balançava a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Maldição, ela amava Dean mais que a própria vida... não hesitaria em pular de uma ponte de um rio seco se isso garantisse a segurança de seu filho...

_onde está o meu pai agora? - a frase ecoou na cabeça de Beatrice. Nenhum homem estúpido, sem um mínimo de cérebro a faria. Nenhum homem impetuoso a faria entrar no que praticamente era a morte certa. __Onde está o meu pai agora? Dean a olharia de maneira acusadora se ele imaginasse que ela podia conseguir encontrar o seu pai... E não o fizera._

_Onde está o meu pai agora?_

Beatrice grunhiu, antes de sacudir a cabeça, mais vigorosamente. Quando olhou dumbledore, havia um brilho determinado que fez o diretor piscar os olhos, surpreso.

– Depois do começo do ano novo. Depois que o que pedi para ser feito, já tiver sido feito. Então eu entro naquele maldito véu e procuro por Sirius... Mas não garanto que ele vai ser entregue com todos os órgãos internos e externos.

Beatrice afirmou, dando as costas para dumbledore. Pegou a capa de chuva que havia jogado em uma poltrona, um pouco afastada e com os pensamentos longe, saiu sem despedir-se.


	7. Chapter 7

A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos. Charles Chaplin.

Catarina estava no computador quando Edward entrou na recepcao. A garota tinha os fones de ouvido e gargalhava. Edward colocou os dois cotovelos na recepcao, encarando-a com a expressão mais cansativa que podia fazer.

– Mas você não olhou a parte prática da coisa. - ela disse, engolindo o riso, se obrigando a responder séria. - se gritasse – mãe, se nem o Cebolinha conseguiu levar o Floquinho embora, e olha que o Cebolinha...

Ela recomeçou a rir.

– Você? Ela chamou você de delinquente? Só por que você levou o lobinho passear para não fazer xixi na sua cama?

A menina riu novamente, até que percebeu a expressão que Edward estava fazendo.

– Eu tenho que desligar, tá? Quando você pode, me manda um torpedo? E não deixa a Ana Banana mandar em você como se ela fosse a tia Bia... Beijo... - ela atirou um beijo estalado, enquanto desligava o programa e tirava os fones de ouvido. - Você tá com uma cara horrível. Sabia?

– Onde está o Fernando?

– Infelizmente, ele não está lá no meu quarto, só de sunguinha vermelha, com as mãos e os pés amarrados... Com a toquinha de papai noel para combinar.

Edward respirou fundo.

– Sabe Catarina, que você está se tornando uma pervertida, pior que...

– Nem vem dizer que eu estou pior que aquela enfermeira peituda loira e descerebrada, que queria brincar com o seu...

– Catarina Santiago!

– Meu nome e sobrenome.

– As suas coisas já estão prontas?

– Você esta falando sério que vai me levar na escola, como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade...

– E depois, quando o sinal bater, eu vou estar lá para trazer você de volta.

– Edward!

– Você não pode faltar mais em uma única matéria, já cabulou aula para todo o resto do ano. Só não está viajando com a sua mãe para ver o seu bisavô, que está a beira da morte...

– Até parece que você nunca cabulou aula. E o velho Otto vai sair dessa como já saiu das outras doze vezes que teve esse mesmo problema.

– Claro que eu já cabulei aula. Agora eu nunca estive na sua situação. E você devia ter respeito pelos mais velhos. Vai que dessa vez o velho se encaçapa mesmo para dentro de um caixão?

– E desde quando que você acende uma vela para o demônio? O vô Otto te odeia, diz nas tuas fuças que você é um aproveitador de mulheres, que você é um cafajeste, safado, mulherengo que devia ser enviado para a Alemanha nazista para perder o seu...

CATARINA! - Ele gritou, enquanto batia a mão no balcão. Ela sorriu inocente.

Opostos

opostos

Dumbledore olhou para Remo, que assentia.

– Bem, eu não vejo problema nenhum. E quanto a você, Tonks? - o lobisomem pediu, olhando para a noiva, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E não se tem nenhuma ideia de quem seja o bruxo? - a metamorfa estava bastante intrigada perante o pedido de Dumbledore.

– Infelizmente não. - o diretor olhou a metamorfa por cima dos seus óculos de meia lua. - Por isso, quero pedir a vocês, o máximo possível de cuidado. Se eu tivesse alguma duvida que vocês conseguiriam...

– Esse pedido por feito por quem? - Remo questionou,franzindo a testa.

– Pela nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Ela concordou em troca, fazer algo que eu não supunha ser possível, que outra pessoa além dela o fizesse, mas...

– desculpe interromper, diretor, sei que não é meu assunto, mas quem é ela?

= A nova professora? - Dumbledore deu uma risadinha. - Desculpe-me Remo, mas ela quando me fez o pedido de trazer o bruxo para cá, alias, antes mesmo o pedido, me solicitou, que mantivesse seu nome em sigilo, até a hora do banquete de boas vindas. Não consigo compreender, afinal de contas, no banquete de boas vindas, toda a comunidade bruxa vai saber que ela é a professora. Vocês gostariam de tomar uma xícara de chá de limão e algumas bolachinhas?

Opostos

opostos

= Cara, se você tivesse um par de peitos, juro que com essa expressão melancólica, você ganharia uma bela cantada para desanuviar.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, assustado, encarando o homem que tinha mais ou menos a sua altura.

– Oi Samuel, tudo bem? - ele o saudou, sem muito entusiasmo. O homem de cabelos castanhos, que haviam se aloirado com o sol sorriu.

– Eu já vi você de todo os jeitos possíveis... E olha que pelado não é a minha versão favorita... Mas deprimido desse jeito, é a primeira vez.

– Doutor Samuel, poderia ir para o quinto dos infernos?

Edward falou irritado. Fechou o programa de pesquisa que Catarina havia lhe ensinado a usar, enquanto o médico erguia as sobrancelhas.

– Essa sua reação exagerada com certeza, quer dizer que você está escondendo alguma coisa. Se for que você está procurando um par de alianças para dar para a Samira, vamos brigar feio. E também...

– Samira é louca, exagerada demais para o meu gosto. E depois, gosto de mulheres com carnes nos ossos, não espetos como Samira é. E também não sou nenhum aproveitador como o velho Otto diz que eu sou, o k? Eu tenho a minha mulher me esperando, não preciso nem quero outra.

– Você lembrou-se que é casado? Lembrou-se também do seu nome? Samira sabe?

Edward abriu a boca, antes de suspirar.

– Bem, mais ou menos. Eu lembrei do meu nome, lembrei...- Ele coçou a nuca. - Eu até tentei contar para Samira, mas daí ela recebeu a notícia que o Otto estava passando mal... Depois que me passou a responsabilidade de cuidar de Catarina, por conta do castigo dela, pegou uma mala e se mandou, a uma semana.

– É só Otto saber que você está sozinho com o Fernando, tomando conta que ele se recupera rápido. Ele pegou uma implicancia braba com você, heim? Então, como eu devo lhe chamar, já que você se lembrou do seu nome ?

– Não consegui lembrar mais nada além do meu primeiro nome.

– Já é um grande progresso. Então, eu sou Samuel, tenho lindos olhos verdes, como você pode ver, sou médico , sou apaixonado por Samira Santiago a quase vinte anos... Por minha vontade, teria me casado com ela quando ficou grávida de Catarina, mas ela preferiu ficar sozinha a casar com algum imbecil. Ah! - Samuel deu uma risada. - Eu sou péssimo mentiroso e com um copo de chope, fico mais bebado que peru no Natal.

Edward gargalhou.

– Considerando que o tamanho do seu copo de chope é mais ou menos do tamanho do meu braço eu acredito nessa afirmação.

– Não é o chope em metro, viu? E uma coisinha eu sei sobre você. - Samuelencarou o homem de olhos azuis . - você aprende rapido... Voce demorou um ano para aprender uma língua totalmente diferente da sua e o inglês de Catarina melhorou muito , sendo que para ela fazer um hello kitty era quase a morte. E que eu saiba, você é meu rival, afinal, alem de mim, o Otto só odeia você.

NOTA DA AUTORA...

DAÍ POVO! AGORA EU QUERO SABER... O QUE VOCES QUEREM VER NOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS?

JURO SOLENEMENTE PENSAR COM CARINHO NAS RESPOSTAS!

BEIJOS

TINA


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA DA AUTORA

Oi povo! Voces nem acreditam o quanto eu fiquei feliz pelas sugestões de voces, que já estou postando o proximo capitulo. Bem, esse e o proximo,, ja estão prontos...

E EU CONTINUO ABERTA A SUGESTÕES!

O único lugar onde o sucesso vem antes do trabalho é no dicionário.  
Albert Einstein

Harry mexia no bacon, enquanto deixava seus pensamentos viajarem livres. Se ele estivesse na escola, naquele momento, estaria se arrumando, brincando com Rony por conta dos roncos do colega ou implicando talvez com Neville.  
Ele até que gostava de cozinhar, mas, ficar escutando seus tios brigando antes do café da manhã, não era uma coisa que ele gostasse muito.  
- Muito bem, então é isso. - Valter falava, enquanto entrava na cozinha.  
- Quem mandou você fazer o café da manhã? - Petúnia perguntou, ligeiramente irritada.  
- Eu pensei, que como eu sempre faço, eu tinha que fazer.  
- E está usando o bacon que eu estava guardando para o sábado.  
Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Aquela conversa estava muito estranha.  
- Escute aqui garoto, você além de ser um esquisito, é um peso morto para essa família.  
- Valter! - Petúnia olhou para o marido, antes de encarar o sobrinho.  
- Você sabe que eu estou certo. Esse garoto nunca contribuiu para essa casa. Apenas nos trouxe despesas!  
- E o que o senhor que eu faça tio Valter? - Harry perguntou, sarcástico.  
- O que eu quero que você faça? Quero que você saia, arranje um emprego e comece a contribuir nas despesas dessa casa! Eu li um anuncio que pedia adolescentes em férias para um estágio. O seu nome já passou na pré-seleção que eles estão fazendo, agora, você vai ir para a entrevista... E não se atreva a fazer nenhuma gracinha para perder a vaga!  
- Harry, acho melhor você se apressar, a entrevista é em meia hora, você não pode...

opostos

Harry estava encostado na parede de um corredor, esperando a sua vez de ser entrevistado. Por uma breve momento, ele sentira a mais tenra vontade de falar sobre a herança de seus pais, porém, havia percebido alguma coisa, que ainda não compreendia, uma nuance tão sutil que... Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele jamais revelaria aos Dursley, o fato de possuir um cofre abarrotado de ouro. Sinceramente, era mais fácil Snape usar vermelho e dourado, gritando que amava a Grifinória, no Salão Principal, que Válter deixar passar a oportunidade de tentar tirar sua herança.  
O supermercado ficava na outra extremidade da cidade. Harry chegou com cerca de uma hora atrasado. Ele trocou sem querer, o ônibus. que o levaria ao lugar certo, apenas percebendo quando chegara a estação final. Tivera que refazer boa parte do trajeto, mas por fim chegara.  
Ele estava entrando no supermercado , olhando para os lados, em meio as ofertas, quando sem querer bateu em alguém que vinha em direção contrária, derrubando uma moça, que tinha uma pilha de pastas e papéis nas mãos.  
- Me desculpe. - ele pediu, enquanto ajudava-a a juntar tudo.  
Tudo bem, a culpa é minha. Eu devia mesmo ter colocado sapatos mais baixos. - ela fez uma careta para as sandálias de salto alto que usava. - A próxima vez que a bruxa de Salém me disser para usar coisas práticas mas feias, juro que escuto... Se bem que as sandálias de salto baixo são horríveis, você não acha?  
Harry deu de ombros.  
- Bom, eu não reparo muito nesses detalhes. - falou, enquanto examinava-a rapidamente. A faixa estampada, não deixava que os longos cabelos castanhos caíssem no rosto, uma pele cor de oliva, olhos castanhos. Usava uma camisa justa, gola polo azul clara, uma calça que ia até o meio da batata das canelas vermelha e sandálias anabelas roxas.  
- Eu imagino que não. - ela estendeu a mão. - Sou Diana e você?  
= Harry.  
- Harry, Harry... - ela franziu a testa, antes de dar de ombros. - Deixe-me adivinhar. Você veio para a entrevista de emprego, não é?  
- Sim. Mas a minha entrevista estava marcada para uma hora atras... - ele deu de ombros. - eu me confundi nos ônibus.  
Ela riu.  
- Isso é normal. Eu uma vez, estava voltando para casa, quando peguei no sono... Confesso que para me acordar, o motorista quase teve que mandar a filarmônica tocar Beetoven... E olha que acho que nem a nona sinfonia daria jeito de me acordar naquele dia...  
Harry e ela começaram a rir. Alguns minutos depois, um pigarrear interrompeu os dois.  
- Eu não me importo que os pombinhos fiquem no chão eternamente, mas preciso desses documentos, princesa Diana.  
- Desculpe Beatrice. - Diana disse, enquanto colocava-se de pé rapidamente. - aqui estão as pastas que...  
– Leve para o meu escritório e me espere lá.  
A mulher falou, sem tirar o olho de Harry, que levantou-se, tendo um formigamento no pescoço.  
– Eu estou atrasado para a entrevista, me desculpe. - Harry falou. A maneira que a mulher o olhava era tão gentil quanto Snape, quando ele o enfrentava.  
– Como você se chama? - a mulher o questionou de maneira fria.  
– Harry Potter. - Harry respondeu, embora a mulher o encarasse como se já soubesse.  
– Beatrice Marie Schineider. - ela estendeu a mao. Harry apertou a mão dela. Ele engoliu em seco, quando ela voltou a falar . - Está aqui por conta do que?  
Eu perdi o horario para a entrevista de emprego. Fiquei sabendo em cima da hora e sem querer, peguei o onibus errado.  
Como ficou sabendo em cima da hora?  
Meu tio apenas me avisou que...  
Harry parou, revendo a cena do café da manhã em sua mente. Ele piscou os olhos, aturdido, quando a mulher assentiu, olhando para dentro. Harry reparou que o brinco que ela usava brilhou no reflexo da luz.  
Você gosta de praticar que tipo de esporte?  
Harry abriu a boca para responder, tossindo.  
Ergh... eu pratico uma especie de futebol na escola.  
Futebol... - ela repetiu baixinho. Então suspirou. - Seu dia de sorte, harry. Vamos passar pela parte da entrevista quero ver como você se dá na pratica. Se for desleixado e preguicoso, saiba, que você não vai ter uma segunda chance. Venha comigo.  
Harry acompanhou a mulher, reparando que a maneira rigida que ela caminhava, acentuava a fluidez do macacão verde que usava. Utilizava sapatilhas brancas, quase nada de maquiagem. Os olhos azuis estavam escondidos atras de grossos óculos. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.  
Beatriz Schineider parou diante de um homem loiro, que usava o uniforme da rede de supermercados.  
Michael, esse é Harry Potter. Ele está dentro do nosso programa. Por favor, leve a sua avaliacao sobre ele o mais tardar amanha as oito horas.  
E com relacao as pastas que entreguei para a sua secretária?  
Estou indo olha-las agora.  
É claro. - o tom de desdém deixava subentendido que uma rixa acontecia entre eles. Beatrice virou-se, sorriu brevemente para Harry, antes de sair, os passos tão rigidos quanto os que tinha a trazido até ali.  
Então... você é o protegido da bruxa de Salem, heim? - Michael sorriu um sorriso maldoso. - Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta...  
opostos  
opostos  
beatrice entrou no escritório, fechando a porta com cuidado. Diana estava lendo uma das pastas, bastante concentrada.  
Diana.  
A garota, que tinha dezenove anos, largou imediatamente a pasta, como se ela estivesse em chamas. Levantando-se rapidamente.  
Sim senhora.  
Tres palavras. - Beatrice ergueu a mao, com tres dedos erguidos. - Pedofilia é crime.  
Pedofilia? Do que você está falando?  
Lembra-se da nossa conversa, ano passado, sobre o seu interesse sobre os estágiarios? E sobre a foto que viu do meu filho?  
Olhar uma foto e achar um carinha gos... quer dizer, bonitinho, não é crime.  
Vi exatamente o tipo de interesse que você demostrou. E da mesma forma que eu lhe disse, que dependendo a forma que você se aproximasse de Dean, eu mesma me encarregaria de chamar a policia ou lhe matar, digo o mesmo com relacao a Harry.  
A senhora nem sabe...  
Harry é uma semana mais novo que meu filho. Se você se aproximar de Harry antes dele ter dezoito anos completos, com segundas e terceiras intencoes... fuja o mais rapido que puder. E se esconda no mais profundo inferno... Porque se eu lhe achar... - Beatriz sorriu. - Os seus malditos gatos evão precisar de uma nova dona... E o seu filho de uma nova mãe.


	9. Chapter 9

O amor é o escudo que nos protege do perigo. Autor desconhecido

Edward, ou melhor Sirius, estava deitado, quando encarou Samuel, que movimentava-se pelo quarto. Era o terceiro dia que o médico vinha na pousada, no horário de aulas de Catarina.

– Não se preocupe, Sirius, que eu não vou lhe usar. Só quero lhe hipnotizar, mesmo.

– Depois você não sabe porque Samira não quer de jeito nenhum casar com você. Essas frases fajutas são terríveis.

– Então vamos tentar de outro jeito. Você fica calado, deitadinho aí, fica escutando a musiquinha... Eu vou tentar, mais uma vez, te hipnotizar. Se você conseguir lembrar mais de alguma coisa... estamos no lucro, você não acha?

– Eu acho que vai acontecer, como das outras vezes. - Sirius resmungou, quando as notas de uma música suave começaram a tocar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, enquanto escutava Samuel falar.

Aos poucos, enquanto a voz do médico ficava mais distante, um nevoeiro começou a formar-se diante de seus olhos. Ele estremeceu brevemente, até que o nevoeiro dissipou-se. _Ele utilizava roupas, que ele supos serem o uniforme de um colégio, estava sentado a frente de um grande lago. Junto a ele, estava o a versão mais jovem d__e Remo._

_– Bem, então temos aqui também... - Remo estava tentando lhe mostrar algo em um jornal, porem ele estava interessado em algo mais a frente. Algo, não. Alguém._

_Ele olhava para a sua dama, que vestia a versão feminina do seu uniforme... mas enquanto que no seu a gola era vermelha, na dela era verde. Ela estava sentada ao lado de um garoto magro, de cabelos semi-longos, nariz ancudo... cuja gola também era verde. Ela ria, enquanto, com uma varinha, ficava cutucando algo que ele não conseguia ver._

_Tanto ela como o garoto que a acompanhava olhavam para os lados, mais o garoto, visto que ela prestava mais atenção ao que fazia. Mas ambos, tinham uma expressão que gritava estou fazendo algo proibido, que seria impossível ser indiferente._

_– O que será que o Ranhoso está acobertando? - ele subitamente questionou, fazendo o outro perceber que estava sendo totalmente ignorado._

_– Não sei... Mas acho que você deveria parar de sentir ciúmes do Snape. - Remo falou, enquanto guardava o jornal._

_– Quem disse que eu estou ciúmes do Snape? Quero mais é que o Ranhoso se..._

_Ele se calou, quando a garota levantou-se, seguida do garoto, que fazia uma cara feia. Sirius não acreditava que ela estava vindo na sua direção, até que ela parou a pouco menos de um metro dele, porém, encarando com um ar de riso, o seu amigo._

_– Ei, Remo, pode me emprestar a sua varinha?_

_– O que? - Sirius abriu um sorriso. - quer dizer que a varinha do ranhoso não é suficiente?_

A garota, que se tornaria a mulher que ele chamaria de sua dama, o olhou por um instante, antes de olhar para Remo.

_Quando eu bater nele, espero que você aja como minha testemunha, que ele mereceu. - Remo começou a rir, enquanto o nevoeiro tomou conta da cena. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, quando o nevoeiro dissipou-se, a sua dama a sua frente estava de costas para ele._

_Ela usava o uniforme, enquanto montava um telescópio. Mesmo de onde estava, ele percebia que ela havia arrumado o cabelo, que iluminado pelas tochas, faziam-na parecer um anjo tentador barroco... infelizmente vestido. Subitamente ela pareceu perceber que não estava sozinha e virou-se para ele, a expressão uma mescla de susto e culpa._

_– Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_= Sirius? Quer dizer que já estamos íntimos para nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome? - ele sorriu e então aproximou-se dela. - Encontrei com o Diggory, tenho um recado que ele não vai poder encontrar com você hoje. E a propósito, Beatrice... meu nome do meio é Orion._

_– O que aconteceu como Amos, Sirius? E por que razão eu ia querer saber do seu nome do meio?_

_= O Diggory resolveu trocar o encontro que tinha com você por um encontro com outra garota. - ele começou a aproximar-se dela, que a medida que ele avançava, recuava. Quando as costas dela bateram em uma parede, ele deu um meio sorriso. - Sabe, Beatrice, eu acho que..._

_ele botou a mão no queixo dela, que tinha abaixado a cabeça. Sirius ergueu a cabeça da jovem, que tinha a expressão mais divertida que ele podia ver em alguém._

_– O que foi que aconteceu? - ele questionou quando ela colocou a mão no pescoço dele._

_– A próxima vez, Sirius Orion, que você quiser atrapalhar um encontro de alguém... - ela o puxou até bem próximo dela. - certifique-se primeiro, que você vai atrapalhar o encontro certo!_

_E antes que ele pudesse retrucar, ela o beijava._

O nevoeiro tomou conta novamente da mente dele, porém dessa vez ele não ficou irritado por isso acontecer. Chegou mesmo, a ficar agradecido, pois, da forma que seu corpo estava se esquentando, não duvidava que...

_Ele entrou em uma casa escura, estava bastante irritado._

_Maldito Pontas, tinha que arrumar uma mulher que se irritava tão fácil? Bem, Lilian não era nenhuma flor sem espinhos em Watts-hora, mas ela também. não precisava ter expulsado ele da casa dela, dizendo que ele só entraria ali, quando ele trouxesse a noiva dele junto. Até parece que a sua sonserina rabugenta ia dar o braço tão cedo a torcer._

_Beatrice podia ter lhe perdoado, mas no quesito Marotos, ela tinha inúmeras restrições. A Remo, ela até gostava... Como ele esqueceria os ciúmes que tinha do lobisomem, quando a sua loira abraçara o amigo, demonstrando não ter rancores com ele?_

_Afinal, na brincadeira estupida que ele fizera com o Ranho... Snape. Ele corrigiu-se. se ele chamasse o Ranhoso de Ranhoso na frente dela, ela se tornaria praticamente uma Medusa, além de tratar de sumir o mais rápido que podia... E ficar longe dele por semanas, se ele não a procurasse._

_Com Tiago, ela o tolerava, vagamente. A briga com Tiago Potter começara na infância dela... Vizinhos, Potter incomodara a sua Beatrice. E no período de escola... Bem, ele, Sirius confessava que a única coisa que fazia o seu dia valer a pena, era irritar ou até mesmo fugir de Beatrice. Ele nunca conseguia esquecer certa vez, que ele e Tiago na mesa vizinha, a provocaram tanto que a loira acabou pegando uma torta de chocolate enfiara sem a minima sutileza, na cabeça dele._

_E quanto a Pedro... Beatrice o desprezava. Simplesmente. Bem, ele também. não gostava nenhum pouco do Ranhoso, mas enfim..._

_Sons de soluço o deixaram em alerta. Apertou o interruptor de luz, depois de pegar a sua varinha. A cena era a mais estranha que ele conseguira imaginar em sua vida. Beatrice estava sentada no chão, ao lado de uma poltrona. Abraçava os joelhos, enquanto chorava._

_Ela tentava abafar os soluços, enfiando o rosto nas pernas, porém, ainda alguma coisa saía._

_– Trice? - ele guardou a varinha, indo ajoelhar-se na frente dela. Ela apenas percebeu que ele estava ali, quando Sirius a tocou. - O que aconteceu?_

_Quando ele encarou o rosto amado, Sirius sentiu uma dor no peito. Beatrice havia tirado os óculos que usava mais até que Tiago... A armação grande e negra deixava os lindos olhos azuis muito claros, escondidos do mundo. Naquele momento, as lágrimas escorriam no rosto pálido. Uma mão marcava a face direita do rosto feminino. O grifinório jurou a si mesmo, que arrancaria o braço da criatura que havia machucado o rosto dela, enquanto tocava a marca com delicadeza._

_– Me prometa... Me prometa Sirius. - Ela arfou, enquanto mais lagrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. - Que você não vai fazer contra... - ela arfou novamente, chorando ainda mais, encarando-o com os olhos mais claros do que já eram._

_– Quem foi que fez isso?_

_– Eu não vou contar nada, enquanto você não prometer... E cumprir o que prometeu._

_Sirius beijou uma das mãos dela._

_– Eu prometo que vou pensar no que você vai me dizer. O que aconteceu? - Sirius secou as lágrimas dela, com o dorso da mão. Na voz do grifinório, havia apenas carinho, que acabou fazendo a jovem chorar mais._

_– Meu pai... - ela engoliu em seco. - veio me falar que estava acertando o meu casamento com Luke Parkinson._

_– Aquele sonser... - Sirius se interrompeu. - Com aquele nojento?_

_Beatrice assentiu._

_– Sim... E quando me neguei, papai quis saber a razão. Eu disse... que eu não amava Luke, que eu já tinha um homem quer se casar comigo, não pelo dinheiro que tem a minha família, por mim... E que poderia estar gravida de você e..._

_– Ele bateu em você?_

_– Depois de me chamar de vadia, vagabunda... - Beatrice o abracou. Sirius a abracou de volta, com enorme força. Se pudesse, mataria o Philip Stalker naquele momento. Beijou-a na cabeça. Ele sabia que o pai de Beatrice, assim como a mãe, já possuíam uma idade avançada, quando a tiveram._

_A única filha de um casamento, que quando ela nascera, já devia completar bodas de ouro, na sua opinião. A única criança herdeira de uma fortuna que fazia os Black parecerem classe média._

_Beatrice era arrogante, sim. Com uma família como a dela, como não ser? A mãe de Beatrice, Elizabeth, era uma das melhores amigas da sua avó... E até a sua mãe tinha um pouco de receio da velha Cassiopeia. Amigas do tempo de colégio, se ele não se enganava. Como eles tinham produzido uma mulher tao bela, ele não saberia dizer._

_Aos poucos, ele conseguiu levar a jovem para a cama. Depois de um longo tempo, somente, fora que Beatrice acalmara-se com o choro. Porem, agarrara-se a Sirius como se ele fosse a única alma viva além dela... O que, naquele momento, era verdade._

_Muito depois do horário de dormir, ele estava acordado, a raiva remoendo. Quando Beatrice suspirou, ele a encarou, percebendo os olhos abertos e extremamente tristes._

_– Eu não sou um total pedaço de lixo, se você quer saber. - ele tentou brincar, mas ela ignorou a brincadeira._

_– Claro que você não é um total pedaço de lixo. Acha que eu me envolveria com você se fosse?_

_– O que estou dizendo, Beatrice, é que..._

_– Sirius, vamos mesmo ficar juntos, não vamos?_

_– Claro que sim! De onde você tirou a ideia que... O seu velho falou alguma coisa mais? - Ele sentara-se na cama, subitamente mais irritado._

_– Eu quero esquecer o que ele disse. Por favor, Sirius._

_– Por favor? O seu velho pensa que é quem? O dono do Gringotes para ficar dizendo essas... - Sirius parou, vendo o brilho triste nos olhos dela. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. - eu lhe digo uma coisa, Beatrice Marie. Se você não estiver gravida, eu me caso com você. Se você estiver grávida, eu me caso com você. Eu sou louco por você desde que estudamos em Watts-hora. Eu nunca teria dado a você o anel que era da minha avó Evelyn, que o senhor tenha piedade das almas que estão junto com ela, se você não fosse a mulher da minha vida. Isto – ele pegou a mão esquerda dela. - é para mim mais que a própria rainha tivesse nos pedido se nos aceitamos como marido e mulher. Se não conseguirmos nos casar amanha, nos casamos semana que vem. É só a gente enfiar uma roupa e ir na frente de um juiz... Se você faz tanta questão. Para mim, já estamos casados._

_Ela o encarou sem falar nada, ate que suspirou. Sentou-se na cama e com delicadeza, o beijou._

_– Eu te amo. - ela falou, piscando contra novas lágrimas._

_– Eu te amo ontem, eu te amo hoje e amanha eu sei que vou te amar. - Sirius falou, apertando-a em um forte abraço. - E eu te prometo, também., Beatrice... - beijou-a nos cabelos. - Que se você não estiver grávida, agora, logo logo você vai ficar..._

_ela começou a rir._

_– Merlim, mais um Black no mundo? Será que o planeta Terra suporta?_

_– Ei, a criança pode vir parecida com você! - Sirius reclamou._

_– Ah, claro. - ela revirou os olhos. - Cabelos loiros predominam sobre os negros..._

_–Que tal uma menininha como a mãe, que tenha os meus cabelos e a sua inteligencia?_

_– Ccontanto que nenhuma criança tenha a sua... tudo bem._

_– O que você quer dizer, senhora Beatrice Stalker-Black?_

_– Que eu amo você, mesmo você sendo assim desse jeito._

_– Qual o problema com o meu jeito? - ele pediu indignado._

_– Você fala demais. - ela disse, segundos antes de ser "atacada"por ele._

O nevoeiro veio, quase ao mesmo tempo que o aparelho de mídia tocava as ultimas notas da ultima faixa do CD. Quando Samuel fez Sirius acordar da hipnose, tinha uma expressão pensativa.

– Bem, para alguém que a uma semana atras somente se lembrava de uma mulher loira, de formas fartas... até que você melhorou bastante.

– Vamos tentar de novo. - Sirius disse, levantando-se.

– Não. - Samuel foi enfatico. - Voce vai descansar e eu...

A porta do quarto foi aberta, quando Catarina entrou no quarto, com uma expressao avoada.

– Catarina, se Sirius estivesse sem uma peça de roupa...

– Samuel, a mamãe ligou. - Catarina falou, ignorando a bronca. - Parece que dessa vez, o vô vai mesmo morrer.

Já vai tarde. - o médico falou antes que pudesse se controlar. Quando os dois o olharam, ele deu de ombros. - Seu bisavô sempre foi uma pessoa que não faria a menor falta no mundo, pelas barbaridades que fez.

Ele quer a tia Bia. - Catarina respirou fundo. - So que eu sei, que ela tem o humor de cão quando tá dormindo ou dirigindo... A única que escapa sem levar mordida é a mamãe.

Acha que a sua madrinha vai ter tempo de conseguir uma vaga no aviao para vir para cá? E tambem... - Sirius comecou a falar, quando Catarina o olhou, antes de revirar os olhos.

Eu faço a ligação e você fala com ela. - antes que ele pudesse negar, Catarina já tinha saído do quarto.

alo povo!

E dai? que acharam do capitulo? alguem merece morrer? só não peço quem matou o max, porque essa noticia é velha...

JURO SOLENEMENTE QUE JÁ TINHA ESCRITO ESSE CAPITULO **ANTES** DE FAZER AQUELE PEDIDO...

já to escrevendo o capitulo dez, pensando nas sugestoes... E devo dizer, que o final do proximo capitulo que já imaginei, das duas uma, vai acontecer... ou vcs me matam ou torcem para a Beatrice conseguir realizar o feitiço que ela vai realizar...

_"Ao ver o homem sentado, com a expressão mais que inocente, no rosto, Beatrice sentiu uma onda do mais puro ódio no peito. Sem hesitar, puxou a varinha e apontou para ele."_

Ela vai conseguir reallizar o feitiço}


	10. Chapter 10

BUENO POVO!

Alguém ainda lê essa fic? To torcendo que sim, porque hoje tem atualização. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora desse capitulo.

Mas acredito que a qualidade, hum... não tanto da ortografia, mas do conteudo em si, vai compensar isso.

depois de nove paginas, eu tive que admitir. eu NÃO consegui botar aquela cena que eu queria... MAS... VOU COLOCAR no proximo.

Eu gostaria de agradecer para a Tsuki e para a Sua f favorita, o fato de terem escrito comentários sobre o pedido que eu fiz, sobre o que gostariam de ver na fanfic.

Amei de paixão o fato de voces terem dito... E gostaria de pedir, mais sugestões... se não for pedir muito.

afinal, são duas e dez da manhã e não sei direito o que estou escrevendo aqui...kkkkk

beijos

ps - - A cena

"Ao ver o homem sentado, com a expressão mais que inocente, no rosto, Beatrice sentiu uma onda do mais puro ódio no peito. Sem hesitar, puxou a varinha e apontou para ele."

vai acontecer. JURO SOLENEMENTE!

BEIJIMHOS!

"Antes de buscarmos o perigo, torna-se indispensável prevê-lo e temê-lo; mas, quando estamos metidos nele, só nos resta desprezá-lo. "  
(François Fénelon)

Beatrice estava terminando de redigir o relatório da semana, no pequeno escritório do supermercado, quando escutou batendo na porta. Tirando os olhos do computador, mandou quem que fosse entrar. Não ficou surpresa ao reconhecer Harry Potter, usando o colete do uniforme dos empregados, de um amarelo ovo, com o nome da rede de supermercados em roxo.  
- Entre, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela pediu, voltando sua meia atenção para o computador. - Tenho que mandar isso em dez minutos, mas você pode ir falando.  
- Eu posso esperar, sem nenhum problema.  
Harry falou, observando ela. Beatrice usava um vestido floreado, de cores escuras. Um colar com crucifixo chamava levemente a atenção para o colo dela.  
- Se você faz tanta questao assim de esperar... puxa uma cadeira e se senta. Só espero que essa porcaria de internet funcione bem, porque senão... Juro que volto à época medieval e vou começar a mandar os relatórios por pombo-correio. - Beatrice resmungou, enquanto voltava ao trabalho. Cantarolava uma das suas melodias favoritas, enquanto esperava a página abrir. Carregou o arquivo, enquanto fazia figa com a mão esquerda... quando apareceu na tela a informação, que a internet havia caido. - FILHO DE UMA...  
beatrice estourou a dizer palavrões. Harry arregalou os olhos, enquanto escutava a mulher dizer todos os palavroes em uma lista que parecia não ter fim, enquanto pegava o telefone e discava um número.  
- Veado, cretino, estupido, nojento... - Beatrice ainda resmungava, enquanto era atendida.  
- O que aconteceu beatrice? - a voz masculina questionou bem humorada.  
- O que mais poderia acontecer, Billy Willian? - ela ironizou. - O seu amado, idolatrado Michael apenas me entregou a parte dele no relatório a quinze minutos, eu praticamente tive que fazer um vudu para conseguir terminar todo o relatório a tempo de ser entregue no prazo e essa merda de internet cai justo na hora que eu estou enviando!  
- Esse é o jeito do Michel carinhosamente lhe dizer que não admite, que uma pessoa mais jovem, e ainda por cima mulher...  
- Billy Willian, eu estou falando sério! Se eu cometer o assassinato de Michel, você vai arranjar para mim o advogado mais lindo, cheio de charme e muito, mais muito gostoso MESMO, que vai convencer o júri que eu tive toda a razão para matar aquele verme!  
- Faço melhor. Sequestro você da cadeia e vamos viver o resto das nossas vidas em algum paraíso tropical. O que você acha do Brasil?  
= Acho que antes de você pensar em me sequestrar, deveria pensar que eu vou mandar esse relatório por pombo-correio!  
- Pode me entregar hoje a noite, sem problema nenhum. - mesmo sem querer, beatrice podia ver o homem do outro lado da linha. Provavelmente, Willian Cavendish, Billy Willian como ela a chamava, apesar de ser quase sete anos mais velho que ela, estava naquele momento passando a mão nos poucos cabelos restantes. Willian desde que pusera os olhos nela, havia decido que ela seria uma boa esposa para ele... E por mais negações ele tivesse ganhado, não desistia. Ele até tentara comprar Dean, mas quando criança o filho, literalmente, fizera uma banana para as pretensões do homem.  
- Querido... eu emprestei a minha vassoura para a bruxa da sua mãe. Como vou estar em londres hoje a noite e estar aqui, as oito horas, amanhã de manhã?  
- Eu posso te acordar as cinco horas para você pegar o trem.  
- Mas nem se você fosse inteiro de ouro!- Beatrice falou, zangada, antes, de desligar.  
- Mas Beatrice... - A mulher não escutou o protesto do homem. Bufando virou-se, deparando-se com Harry a lhe encarar, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Algum problema, Harry? - Ela perguntou, os olhos ainda ligeiramente irritados. - ah, você queria falar comigo. É a respeito do quê?  
- Do convite que a senhora havia me feito, para passar o fim de semana em Londres.  
- Não tem problema, não é? Seus tios deixaram? - Beatrice pediu, ansiosa. Ela torcia verdadeiramente que Petunia não tivesse juízo e deixasse o sobrinho ir com ela até a capital.  
- Na verdade, não. Tia Petúnia não...  
Harry foi interrompido pelo telefone que comecou a tocar.  
- Supermercado Último Minuto, Beatrice falando. - Beatrice atendeu, enquanto pegava uma caneta. Harry observou por alguns instantes o anel em prata, em formato de cobra que mordia o próprio rabo, com uma pedra verde sinalizando o olho, que Beatrice sempre usava.  
Levantou-se e fez um sinal em direção a porta, indicando que ia sair. Beatrice tampou o bocal do telefone.  
- Não esquece de me esperar que preciso ainda do meu motorista. - ela falou, acenando e então voltando a atencao para quem estava no outro lado da linha. - Desculpe, você pode repetir a ultima parte, que não entendi?  
Quando o grifinório fechou a porta, Beatrice estava totalmente focada no telefonema que atendia. Harry passou a mao pelos cabelos, enquanto ia até o estoque do supermercado. Beatrice Schineider era uma pessoa estranha... Embora tratasse a todos com uma certa rigidez,como se não se permitisse abaixar a guarda, tinha também uma palavra de carinho a quem precisava.  
Já eram duas semanas que ele estava trabalhando na rede de supermercados... E no quinto ou sexto dia, enquanto ele esperava o onibus para ir ao trabalho, que ele esperava abandonar antes do fim do primeiro mês, um Fiat Punt azul parara, Beatrice abaixara o vidro, lhe oferecendo carona.  
A caminho do trabalho, Beatrice puxara pouca conversa, pedindo para que ele colocasse um cd, que estava no porta-luvas. Ela explicara que seu filho, havia esquecido o porta-cds com os cds favoritos dele...  
quando as notas de um rock pesado começaram a tocar, Harry fez uma careta. Beatrice sequer percebera, concentrada na direção... Mas as caretas que fazia, demonstravam que a musica escolhida não a agradava... não demorou muito, pedindo para que ele escolhesse outro cd, se não se importasse... O que ele não fazia nenhum pouco...  
O novo cd continha um outro estilo de rock, mas que pelo visto Beatrice aprovava. Cantarolara as musicas, embora um pouco desafinada. Ele não entendera a letra, mas... Era música boa.  
Depois de avisa-lo, que ele poderia ter carona com elas todos os dias, Beatrice entrara no escritório, saindo de lá, apenas pouco antes que ele. Harry iria voltar de onibus, porém, ao passar pelo estacionamento, encontrara Beatrice como se estivesse dormindo encostado no carro. Quando a chamara, ela não dera sinal de ter escutado. O moreno colocara a mao no ombro dela, que havia pulado, tendo levado um enorme susto.  
- Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela pediu, enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Ela ainda - se apoiava no carro, como se temesse cair a qualquer instante.  
- A senhora está se sentindo bem? - ele questionou, mesmo sendo óbvio que ela não estava muito bem.  
- Efeito colateral de remédio novo. - ela suspirou, encostando a cabeca novamente no carro.  
- Quer que eu chame alguem?  
- Harry, você sabe dirigir? - ela ergueu a cabeça, enquanto aparentemente uma tontura a fazia abaixar a cabeça novamente.  
- Não. - ante a resposta do moreno, ela fez um muxoxo com a boca. Beatrice respirara fundo e erguendo novamente a cabeça, atirara a chave para ele, que a apanhou em reflexo.  
- Ótimo, assim vai aprender, do jeito que eu aprendi. - sem esperar resposta, ela entrara no carro, na poltrona do passageiro. Colocara o cinto, antes de simplesmente quase adormecer.  
- A senhora só pode estar brincando. - Harry falou, na janela do passageiro. - eu não...  
- harry, sente-se atrás do volante. - Beatrice falara em um tom que não admitia réplicas. Ela parecia que havia despertado. - vou te dar as quatro regras para você se dar bem com o Alfred.  
- Alfred?  
- Harry esse é Alfred. - ela sorriu, apontando o volante. - Alfred, esse é o Harry. Seja bonzinho com o menino, que ele vai ser bonzinho com você... entendeu, Alfred?  
Harry a olhou como se tivesse uma louca na sua frente. Quando Beatrice o encarou, ela deu de ombros.  
Tenho uma prima, que tem um fusca branco... e não tem nenhum jeito dela vender o Herbie... eu até tentei convencer ela, mas sinceramente é mais facil o pai de Catherine voltar a vida que... - Beatrice balancara a cabeca. - Bem, Harry, você tem nas maos, o que faz Alfred acordar. Obvio, que ele tem que estar sempre alimentado, com gasolina, agua e oleo. Tenha em mente, que se você acelerar, o Alfred vai ir para a frente, a menos que você esteja em um atoleiro. O meu menino gosta de velocidades médias, mas como hoje é a sua primeira vez com o Alfred, pode ir quase parando que não me importo. O pedal da esquerda acelera, o da direita freia e toda vez que você for trocar de marcha...  
- Senhora Beatrice, o que acontece, se por acaso, digamos assim... eu acabar batendo com o seu carro? - Harry questionara, porem, ao perceber o olhar feroz no rosto dela, ele quase... desejara não ter feito aquela pergunta.  
- O nome dele é Alfred.  
- Se eu bater com o Alfred?  
- Se você bater com o Alfred... - Ela fez um pequeno suspense. Snape nos seus dias de pior humor, com certeza não botaria mais medo em Neville. - eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça com um cortador de unha, botar ela na privada e dar descarga.  
E fora tremendo, que ele dera a partida. Nem mesmo o rosário de madeira que ela havia enrolado no espelho, de Alfred, fora capaz de lhe tranquilizar. E a partir daquele dia, ele sempre dirigia na volta para casa.  
E a cada dia que passava, ele ficava melhor motorista. Beatrice havia lhe convidado no dia anterior, para ir com ela nesse final de semana a Londres. Ele já tinha intencoes a esse respeito, afinal seria o fim de semana, que Remo iria se casar com Tonks... ele tinha sido convidado com honra... Pedira aos seus tios, apenas por pedir, pois tinha intencoes de ir e não voltar mais.  
- Oi Marc. - Harry cumprimentou um colega que já estava colocando algumas caixas em cima do carrinho, para repor o estoque nas prateleiras.  
Marc não era de muitas palavras, sempre encarando qualquer um com uma expressao de raiva. Os cabelos cor de mel, estavam totalmente despenteados. Naquele dia, usava uma camiseta laranja que deixava a mostra a tatuagem de sereia, que tinha no braco direito.  
- Não fala com o Michel. Ele está muito bravo.  
- Parece ser o normal dele. Precisa de ajuda?  
- Os peixes são todos seus. - Marc balancou os cabelos, um sorriso malicioso surgindo no rosto do outro adolescente. - A proposito, Potter... A bruxa de Salém ainda está muito irritada? Deu para escutar daqui.  
- Ou ela mata Michel ou ele mata ele. - Harry riu. - não sei porque, mas aposto mais nela.- - Vai perder. Michel estava falando que a monstrenga, no fim do mês esta saindo... que já ia tarde, alias.  
- É mesmo? - Harry surpreendeu-se. Beatrice não tinha comentado nada com ele.  
- É. E depois que você se tornou o queridinho dela...  
- Marc, eu tenho que ir pegar os peixes. - Harry saiu, não precisava de mais especulações. Beatrice sempre havia tido uma postura séria junto a ele. Se alguém abrisse a boca para insultar ela, ele a defenderia. Mas falar algo a Marc, era perda de tempo. Ele era mais obtuso que qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecia.  
Harry passou o resto do dia sem pensar no assunto da sua chefe. Na hora de voltar para casa, esperou por ela, que veio ao seu encontro, com uma das mãos cheia de pastas, na outra o celular, com as chaves do carro.  
Ela conversava com alguém, numa língua que Harry não entendia, quando destravou o sistema de segurança do carro e depois de fazer um jogo de equilibrio entre as coisas que tinha nas maos, jogou a chave para harry e sentou-se no seu banco costumeiro. Depois de sentar-se e colocar o cinto de seguranca, harry deu a partida. Querendo ou não, estava dirigindo muito melhor. Lembrou-se, durante um momento, do seu segundo ano, quando ele e Rony até hogwarts de carro.  
Com certeza, se pegasse o carro agora de Artur agora, iria dirigir muito bem.  
Parou de pensar, quando, com um grunhido, Beatrice desligou o telefone.  
- Se Jack não estivesse no hospital, com tres pontes de safena, eu ia mandar ele para lá com as duas pernas quebradas! Onde diabos eu vou arranjar uma dançarina coreana, que faça uma dança sensual, ao mesmo tempo que faz malabarismo com três laranjas?

O que? - Harry a encarou, quase rindo.

Isso que você escutou. Dançarina coreana, que fazendo uma dança sensual, faz o mesmo tempo malabarismo com tres laranjas.

Harry comecou a rir, enquanto Beatrice assentia.

Bem assim que estou me sentindo. - Beatrice bufou. - Se eu não gostasse tanto de Jack, com certeza... - Beatrice se calou, um sorriso maroto no seu rosto.

Senhora Beatrice?

Harry, vou conversar com sua tia. Acha que você consegue ficar no seu quarto, fingindo que não está?

Algum motivo em especial para isso?

Digamos que algumas coisas que o seu tio disse, na entrevista de selecao... eu pelo menos trabalho assim. Entrevisto as famílias, depois o candidato a vaga. Mas esquece. Enfim. Eu realmente preciso de alguém para dirigir um pedaço do caminho até Londres. Quando vim para cá, Diana dirigiu para mim... eu tenho verdadeiro pavor só em pensar em usar o metrô...

Beatrice respirou fundo.

Por favor, Harry... Levo você onde você quiser em Londres! - ela encarou o garoto, que balançou a cabeça.

Bem, eu não sei se a minha tia vai mudar de ideia.

Eu tenho um talento especial para convencer tias r]abugentas. Pode deixar comigo.

Beatrice sorriu amplamente. Ela transformaria Petúnia numa barata, se a criatura não permitisse que Harry fosse. Melhor... ela faria Petúnia DESEJAR ser transformada numa barata, se não permitisse que Harry fosse a Londres com ela...

Enquanto Harry dirigia ate a casa dos tios, por um momento, pensou que algo muito importante deveria estar acontecendo no mundo mágico, para que ninguém da ordem tivesse aparecido para leva-lo embora. Mesmo Hermione e Rony escrevendo-lhe parcamente, ele estava muito mais concentrado em alguns pergaminhos, que havia recebido na noite anterior.

Haviam sido trazidos por uma coruja desconhecida, que após tomar um pouco de agua e recusar a bolacha oferecida por ele, havia partido. Uma coruja marrom, sem grandes caracteristicas.

Os pergaminhos continham fórmulas de poções e um deles, continha uma carta, que estava endereçada a sua mãe.

Por alguns momentos, ele hesitara em ler, porém a curiosidade havia sido maior. A data, era de mais ou menos no ínicio da gravidez de Lílian. Começara como se a pessoa estivesse xingando Lílian...

_Escute bem, Lilian Evans Potter_

_Voce trate de cuidar melhor do seu marido. Coloque logo um cabresto nele, rédeas, coleira... não, isso é para cachorro. o que for. MAS TRATE DE CONTROLAR ELE! Ou juro solenemente, que você vai ficar viúva, sendo que eu vou ir aos jornais para anunciar... EU MATEI TIAGO POTTER! _

_Ele já deve ter lhe contado, que nos encontramos naquele novo bar, Essencia Tropical. O cretino estava com Sirius, no momento que o vi, Sirius estava de costas, Tiago cuspia a cerveja, enquanto tossia fortemente. Severus e eu estavamos algumas mesas a frente, esperando o representante da faculdade de poções, que nós haviamos nos inscrito... Aliás, a mesma que você se inscreveu também. Aquela na Alemanha._

_Morra de inveja, sua ruiva magrela... Herr Schumacher (acho que o pai do Malfoy andou viajando de férias, na época de jovem... Conhecendo algumas alemãs, no sentido que deixam consequencias que choram a qualquer momento, tem fraldas sujas... Deixe-me secar a baba de veneno) depois de alguma persuasão, nos permitiu ver a lista dos aprovados, que estaria visitando, solicitando os documentos, essa parte mais burocratica da coisa._

_Sev e o meu nome eram os primeiros da lista... E você não estava lá... lá... lá... Tem certeza, Lilian que você mandou os documentos necessarios? Depois de tudo, estou comecando a pensar, que a irresponsabilidade grifinória exibida por Tiago, é transmissivel... E não me faça pensar COMO você pegou isso dele... _

_afasta-te imagem do mal... bom, depois que o alemão caiu fora, já que estavámos no bar, Sev e eu pedimos alguns drinques para comemorar... Drinques que sinceramente, eu não devia ter tomado. Não pelo fato de ter feito alguma coisa repreensivel na saída com Sev, mas sim, pelo fato que eu fico lerda para retrucar._

_A gente saiu... alegre da mesa. Pelo menos Sirius e Tiago tiveram o bom senso de ficarem na mesa deles, não vindo atrapalhar a nossa comemoração. Estou torcendo, para que depois de formado, Sev não se torne um pesquisador._

_Digo isso, não por que acho que ele seria incompetente, ou coisa assim. Digo isso porque Sev, é uma pessoa que precisa de GENTE perto dele... ele precisa conviver com pessoas, com sentimentos intensos._

_Muito provavelmente, você pode estar franzindo a testa... não ter entendido a frase acima. Mas eu sei como Sev é. E sei que a melhor forma disso acontecer é... HOGWARTS! _

_É serio! Eu penso que a melhor coisa que pode acontecer para ele. Afinal, que melhor lugar, para viver com sentimentos transbordantes? É claro que metade do sonho secreto dele, de nunca ter que ensinar nenhum grifinorio cabeça oca, vai ir pro ralo, MAS... Sempre existe a possibilidade dele mandar os imbecis para fora. _

_Eu dizia isso para ele, quando a gente estava saindo pra fora do bar... Eu estava meio trançando as pernas, Sev meio me segurava, meio me arrastava, meio se apoiava em mim... mulher, não sei quem é mais fraco pra bebida, se é ele ou eu._

_A gente estava passando pela mesa do veado do seu marido e do cachorro do Sirius... e ia conversando sobre como iamos chutar a bunda dos imbecis da grifinória da sala de aula de poções... Dai o seu marido, quando eu falando COM O SEV! Se meteu, dizendo que tinha pena das pobres almas que o Sev iria ensinar. _

_Juro que eu olhei para o Tiago, por uns bons tres minutos. Demorei tudo isso para achar uma resposta. Ai eu disse, pra ele._

_- Tenho pena é da cria que a Lilian parir. Vai ter que aturar você como pai._

_E olhei ele com uma cara do tipo... Se o filho for mesmo seu... Mulher... eu devo ter uma cara muito do tipo... expressiva? Acho._

_Sirius que estava com uma cara não muito agradavel, acho que leu no meu rosto o que eu pensei... Sabe qual a vantagem de se conhecer uma pessoa a vida inteira? Você sabe ate o que ela está pensando, sem olhar pras fuças dela! Por efeito da bebida... ou só para provocar Tiago mesmo, Sev comecou a rir, concordando comigo. _

_E pela primeira vez desde que conheço Sirius, ele fez algo que eu jurava que nunca faria. Não deixou o Tiago avancar nem no Sev, nem em mim... Se bem, que, conhecendo Sirius Black do jeito eu eu acho que conheço, com certeza, vai acontecer. Eu vou pagar MUITO CARO por isso. Não quero pensar no assunto por enquanto... por uns cinquenta anos, no minimo._

_Acho que vou sumir por uns tempos, pra dar um tempo pra ele esquecer. Enquanto isso, enfia essa sua bunda magrela na cadeira e leia com muita seriedade o resto desse pergaminho. Coloquei transcritos mais para baixo alguns feitiços..._

E a carta continuava, porem, como o pergaminho havia sido rasgado, não havia como saber o que o resto continha. Harry não tinha ideia de quem havia escrito aquelas palavras a sua mae, mas a letra grande e redonda, estava muito firme. A tinta não havia se esmaecido, como se tivesse sido colocado algum feitico para que a tinta durasse muito mais.

- Boa tarde, Harry Potter. - a voz animada de Beatrice fez que ele meio que voltasse ao presente. - Acho que você já pode estacionar.

Depois que fez as manobras, harry desligou o carro. Beatrice deu um amplo sorriso para ele.

Ei, não vou fazer nada de pervertido a partir do segundo que estivermos sozinhos, Harry. JURO! - Beatrice enfatizou, com a mao erguida. No entanto, um brilho maroto estava nos olhos dela. - Vamos logo, que ainda tenho até enfiar as minhas roupas na mala e você precisa fazer o mesmo. - falou enquanto saía do carro.

Os meus tios ainda não autorizaram que eu vá para Londres. - Ao escutar a afirmacao de Harry, Beatrice virou-se para o adolescente, que engoliu em seco. A expressão... divertida dela o botou em estado de alerta. Anos convivendo com Fred e Jorge Wesley o tinham ensinado que expressões daquele tipo, significavam que eles iriam fazer o que pensavam... não importando se isso estava nas regras ou não.

Acredite, Harry. - o tom doce de Beatrice não deixava duvidas. - Se eu digo que você vai comigo para Londres, é porque você vai...


	11. Chapter 11

DAI POVO!

Esse é meu presente de páscoa para voces... Comecei a escrever no ínicio do mês e só terminei hoje. são doze DOZE paginas de capitulo.  
Desculpem qualquer errinho de gramatica. é tarde da noite e quero postar agora, pra vcs lerem e se divertirem.  
huhum... já que é meu presente de pascoa proceis... que tal voces voces me darem um presente em forma de comentario?

capitulo 11

A amizade é um contrato segundo o qual nos comprometemos a prestar pequenos favores para que no-los retribuam com grandes.

_Barão de Montesquieu_

Petúnia terminava de preparar o jantar, quando escutou a porta da frente e Harróvia entrando, conversando com alguém.

Secou as mãos, disposta a expulsar a criatura, indo até a sala. Petúnia olhou para a mulher que acompanhava o sobrinho com curiosidade. Harróvia não comentava muito sobre o trabalho.

- Senhora Petúnia? - a mulher sorriu com facilidade. - Sou Beatrice Marie, a chefe de Harróvia - dito isso, a morena aproximou-se estendendo a mão para o cumprimento, que Petúnia aceitou, franzindo a testa. A outra mulher era extremamente despachada. Nas conversas com os vizinhos, Petúnia apenas havia descoberto que a mulher fazia seu sobrinho dirigir até a casa dela. Segundo ele, Beatrice havia trazido o minimo de mudança, não gostava de conversar com os vizinhos, sempre indo dormir cedo... A menos que a criatura tivesse uma visão noturna superior ao dos gatos, pois sempre por volta das oito da noite, não havia mais nenhuma lampada acesa na casa.

Ela usava um vestido florido, verde, marrom. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os olhos azuis pálidos, escondidos atrás de óculos de grau. Segurava uma grande bolsa vermelha.

- É um prazer. - Petúnia falou automaticamente, antes de olhar para Harróvia, que naquele momento, estava o mais longe que podia das duas, fedendo a peixe.

- Harróvia, enquanto eu converso com a sua tia, você pode tomar um banho? E depois, quando fazer sua mala, por favor, não deixe de colocar um casaco. Embora seja verão, as vezes, o tempo pode mudar.

- Harróvia não vai a lugar algum sozinho com você. - Petúnia falou, irritada. Estava estranhando o interesse daquela outra mulher em seu sobrinho.

- Harróvia, por favor, faça o que eu disse. - Beatrice falou olhando para ele, sorrindo. Esperou alguns instantes, até que o adolescente, erguendo as sobrancelhas, subiu as escadas rapidamente. - E não esqueça do casaco. - falou mais alto, quando harry saiu do seu campo de visão.

- Escute aqui... - Petúnia começou. Lentamente, Beatrice voltou-se para a tia de Harróvia Os olhos azuis estavam gelados.

- Eu tenho paciência, Petúnia Evans. Por dezesseis anos, eu me mantive afastada, pela segurança de Harróvia Mas agora chega. Vou levar o meu afilhado, para realizar a segunda parte do feitiço, que enviei a Lilian para proteger Harróvia

- Quem é você?

- Você me chamaria de anormal... - Beatrice sorriu, enquanto tirava uma varinha de dentro da bolsa. - Mas sou uma simples bruxa. E se você quiser medir forças comigo, saiba de duas coisas... A partir do momento que Harróvia estiver em segurança, em Hogwarts, para o seu ultimo ano... Você vai descobrir o quão boa sou em transfiguração... Porque juro pelo meu filho, que eu vou lhe transformar em uma coisa, que ninguém vai perceber que você não é aquilo que eu vou lhe transformar... afinal, com essa sua cara de égua pangaré, você já está na metade do caminho!

Opostos opostos

- Boa noite, senhor Barnes. - Beatrice sorriu para o velhinho, que estava sentado na varanda ao lado, da casa de dois pisos que havia alugado para

- Senhorita Schineider! - o homem sorriu para ela. - está com uma cara boa, hoje.

- Recebi uma boa noticia. Meu filho, em março começa a faculdade de medicina.

O homem balançou a cabeça.

- Não consigo entender essa logica...

- nem eu, mas quem sou eu para discutir contra as normas de uma instituição renomada? - ela deu um sorrisinho, acenou e entrou. Tirou os calçados com um suspiro de alivio. Subiu as escadas, da casa de dois pisos, jogando a grande bolsa vermelha, em uma cadeira. Apertou os lábios, enquanto olhava em volta. Esse quarto que ela havia montado para passar os dois meses de aviso prévio, não a agradava nenhum pouco. A cama de solteiro, com o colchão macio, tinha os lençóis estampados com formas geométricas, coloridas sem nenhuma combinação entre si.

Ela foi até o banheiro descalça. Por um momento, pensou na possibilidade de simplesmente aparatar e dormir na sua cama, grande, macia, com os lençóis alvos... possibilidade que ficou mais atraente ao ver a banheira.

Beatrice fez uma careta. A quem ela queria enganar? Ela não dormiria naquela noite ali, nem se a pagassem! Voltou ao quarto, pegou os chinelos que havia ganho no seu aniversário de Dean, desligou todas as luzes e depois de pegar a bolsa com o trabalho que tinha levado para casa, aparatou.

Deu um sorriso realmente satisfeito quando reconheceu o beco perto do apartamento que mantinha. Verificando que ninguém a vira chegar, ela caminhou calmamente até o prédio, onde morava a quase dezenove anos, enquanto pensava nos pais.

Philip era um homem acostumado aos próprios caprichos e sua esposa, talvez por medo, talvez por ter sido criada para que assim fosse, aos longos dos anos, não fizera nada para modificar a situação. Após o desapontamento com o nascimento de uma menina, ao invés de um varão, a situação apenas se acentuara.

Beatrice chegara a sofrer de um mal desconhecido, após terminar Hogwarts. Com exceção das amigas da mãe, tão velhas quanto Elizabeth, ela apenas tinha permissão para sair com Severus... E apenas porque eram primos, Philip percebendo que o máximo de amor que aconteceria entre eles, seria amor fraternal.

Um dos médicos, que Philip a fizera consultar, expressara claramente, que a cura para o mal que a acometia, Beatrice necessitava sair das asas paternas. Sob muitos protestos de Philip Stalker, a jovem começara a trabalhar, ao mesmo tempo que os sintomas desapareciam.

A mulher que havia se tornado, parou encarando o prédio, onde seu apartamento ficava. Bendita hora, que Catriona Galens, lhe desafiara. Catriona morrera antes que o desafio fosse cumprido totalmente. A jovem Stalker deveria morar por seis meses em alguma parte da Inglaterra que fosse trouxa, quase vivendo como se fosse tal.

Philip demorara a concordar com o argumento tímido da filha, que sua honra como bruxa estaria comprometida. Pela primeira vez, Elizabeth ficara contra o marido, preocupada com a segurança de Beatrice, que por fim, convencera a mãe, que apenas após ver o local escolhido pela filha, lhe ajudara a montar o apartamento, que não tinha nada de pequeno.

Com duas suítes, cozinha, quarto de empregada, escritório e enorme sala com lareira, ele fora comprado e, contrariando sua maneira habitual de agir, Philip confiara plenamente na filha, botando o apartamento no nome dela. Aquela fora a maior e única prova de confiança do pai, a Beatrice que encarava o prédio pensou, antes de suspirar e se encaminhar para o prédio.

A morena parou, encarando surpresa, a figura completamente vestida de negro. Severus exibia uma carranca que, se ela não o conhecesse há muito tempo, teria medo.

- Sev? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estou com vontade de matar Dumbledore.

- Eu escondo o corpo. - ela ofereceu, sabendo que ele a olharia de maneira zangada, enquanto ria. O que ele fez em seguida. - Sério, Sev. O que o diretor fez dessa vez?

As narinas de Snape inflaram-se, como se ele não estivesse conseguindo quase se controlar.

- Ele contratou aquela... francesa estúpida, desmiolada e desastrada para ser minha assistente!

- Acho que você está precisando tomar um chá. Sério. - Beatrice falou, enquanto enganchava o braço no do primo, o levando em direção onde ele tinha acabado de sair. Uma única vez, ela tinha visto Severus tão exaltado. Ela não queria nem lembrar do motivo.

Enquanto iam até o apartamento, Beatrice não puxou conversa. Severus estava muito zangado para uma conversa civilizada com ela. A morena não conseguia deixar de pensar, que ele estava tão zangado, quanto a cinco anos atras, depois que participara de um congresso sobre poções.

O principal motivo, fora alguém que ele não chegara a mencionar o nome, mas que faziam os negros olhos do professor de Poções ficarem em brasa. E para que Severus ficasse tão exaltado, com certeza, sua tia Eilleen estava prestes a perder o título de ser a única senhora Snape.

Depois que entraram, ela deixou Severus andando de um lado para outro na sala, enquanto ia esquentar a água. Estava colocando algumas bolachas em uma travessa, quando percebeu Severus a encarando.

- Qual o problema, Sev?

- Estou pensando se mato Dumbledore, antes ou depois de matar você.

- Eu? que eu tenho a ver com a contratação da sua assistente?

- Alvo me disse claramente que a partir de janeiro vou ser o professor de defesa, porque você vai prestar o ¨pequeno¨ favor de entrar no véu, para salvar Sirius!

- E só por isso você está cuspindo fogo? - Beatrice falou mansamente.

- Não se atreva a desdenhar de mim, Beatrice Marie Stalker! - Severus avançou, as narinas tremendo.

- Schineider. - ela o corrigiu imediatamente

- Você adotou esse sobrenome, para passar desapercebida por bruxos, nesses dezoito anos. Mas ainda é minha prima e eu não vou tolerar brincadeirinhas tolas!

- Eu não estou brincando Sev. Você está furioso pela contratação da francesa ou pelo fato que vou entrar no véu atras de Sirius?

- Pelos dois! E o motivo principal é que VOCÊ é que vai estar arriscando perder sua alma naquele lugar!

- Nem tanto, Sev, só raciocina. A quase dezenove anos, quando eu caí no véu, quando eu saí de lá, com quem eu estava? Sirius cuidou de mim por...

- Black só queria lhe seduzir! - Severus não economizou no tom de voz. - Rir de você!

- E ele conseguiu. - Beatrice admitiu. Estava ficando furiosa, mas antes de dar o gostinho da vitória para o professor de Poções, ele também ouviria. - Mas também se apaixonou por mim. E quando eu fui fazer aquela pesquisa no Brasil, ele enfrentou o meu pai e...

- Saiu com o rabo entre as pernas. - Severus não permitiu que ela terminasse.

- Se você não calar a boca, juro que vou lhe azarar, Sev! - Beatrice gritou, antes de respirar fundo, várias vezes. - Muito bem, vamos colocar os pingos nos is. Eu precisava de um favor, que Dumbledore – antes que Severus conseguisse pronunciar alguma coisa, ela ergueu a mão. - cheguei a chamar o trestálio capado de um monte de coisas, mas no fim, ele me convenceu a retribuir fazendo isso.

- Que favor você precisava ser feito?

- O homem sem memória na casa de Samira. Ele começou a lembrar-se de coisas, que ela me repassou, somente um bruxo teria conhecimento... ou um aborto criado por bruxos. Como ele vê Doña Dolores, acho que deixar que algum comensal desconfiar da situação, seria perigoso. Se ele for um dos homens de Dumbledore, acho que fazer uma boa ação na vida não vai...

- E Dean? Seu filho não precisa mais de você, para que você o abandone dessa forma?

- Dean não vai mais precisar de mim. E se ele precisar de ajuda, tenha certeza, que é a você que ele vai recorrer. Afinal de contas, para quem foi que ele escreveu, quando precisou começar a fazer a barba? Quem foi que deu os conselhos amorosos para Dean, desde que ele estava na pré-escola?

- O único conselho amoroso que dei para seu filho, foi que nunca namorasse alguém como você.

- Ei! - Beatrice se obrigou a rir. Um riso falso, que não enganou a Severus por um instante, que resolveu encaminhar a conversa por outro lado.

- Você nunca me disse quem era o pai de Dean.

- E como eu posso dizer isso, se nem mesmo eu sei? Sev, eu já lhe expliquei um milhão de vezes! Quando fiz aqueles exames, por conta do acidente no Brasil, foi descoberto que eu tinha uma doença, que se eu não tivesse um filho logo, eu ficaria estéril. Não me arrependo nem por um segundo, de haver engravidado de Dean. E a resposta que dei ao meu pai, dou a você agora. Eu prefiro mil vezes meu filho, ao dinheiro dos Stalker. Ele me deserdou e eu mantive meu filho. Ponto final na história. Agora... Se você não acredita em mim, se quer me julgar como se você fosse meu pai, juro que eu não vou reagir. - Beatrice ergueu as duas mãos. - Se você quiser me punir, como meu pai faria... - a mulher deixou as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo. - Eu não vou impedir que você use a Cruciatus em mim. Mas tenha certeza, que toda a confiança, todo o respeito, que sinto por você vai ter o mesmo destino que a confiança, respeito e o afeto que sentia por ele.

Severus respirou fundo.

- Beatrice, você é a única pessoa que eu confio irrestritamente. Sem dúvidas. Eu não concordo que...

- Quando eu saí do véu, eu estava sem memória sim, Sev. Mas desde então, descobri muito mais coisas... - Beatrice passou a mão nos cabelos. - Dean está com a vida encaminhada no Brasil. Assim que terminar a escola de magia, ele vai começar a faculdade de medicina. - ante o olhar atônito dele, Beatrice sorriu. - Recebi hoje, na hora do meio dia, uma carta de Dean. Ele tinha programado duas provas de seleções, uma agora, a algumas semanas atras e a outra para o fim do ano, para a faculdade de medicina trouxa. Como o meu bebê conseguiu ser o terceiro classificado, um advogado de Otto conseguiu uma licença, para que ele comece a faculdade em março.

- Então você sequer cogita a possibilidade de trazer o seu filho...

- Enquanto Dean estiver longe daqui, ele vai estar protegido. E se você acha que eu vou morrer por entrar no véu... - sem aviso, ela abriu o zíper do vestido, tirando as alças dos ombros, desceu-o até a cintura e virou-se para ele.

Severus corou, reparando brevemente no sutiã esmeralda que Beatrice usava. Ela apontava para tatuagens, que foram feitas, quando ela era bebê. Conforme seu corpo crescera, a tatuagem aumentara, sendo naquele momento, do tamanho de um punho fechado.

- Quando estive na Índia, me deparei com essas mesmas tatuagens, em pergaminhos que encontrei, em um bazar. A estrela de seis pontas, que tem o sol ao redor de si – Beatrice ia falando, sem reparar no embaraço do professor de poções. - e a suástica, que aquele trouxa tolo, Hitler fez que todos conhecessem como uma apologia a uma porcaria de um idealismo ridículo Sev, você sabia que não existem ¨raças humanas¨ diferentes, apenas uma e que o fator predominante nas mutações genéticas que...

- O que tem isso a ver com Black? E por favor, vista-se.

- Bem, como eu estava falando, - ela falava, enquanto arrumava o vestido. - essas tatuagens na forma que eu tenho no corpo, quando... recobrei a memória, me vinguei dele. Agindo como se não me importasse nada, de certa forma, obriguei Sirius a fazer essas mesmas tatuagens... E nos pergaminhos que...

- Você obrigou Black a fazer tatuagens de proteção? - Severus arregalou os olhos.

- Olhando por esse lado... Acho que sim.

Beatrice recuou alguns passos, encarando Snape, que a encarava sério, antes de suspirar.

- Não existe nada que eu possa falar, para você esquecer essa ideia?

Beatrice balançou a cabeça.

- Eu prometi a Dumbledore. E eu não volto atrás nas minhas promessas.

- E eu vou fazer você desistir dessa promessa.

- Você e mais quantos? - a pergunta em tom de brincadeira, deixava claro, que ela não queria mais falar sobre aquilo. - Sev, janeiro ainda está longe. Agora temos um assunto mais importante a falar. Quero saber o nome da sua Fée des Rêves.

Severus a olhou por um instante, antes de arregalar os olhos. Voltou a soltar uma torrente de palavroes.

- Nunca – ele apontou com o dedo para ela – diga que essa coisa é alguma coisa minha!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Severus deu meia volta e saiu do campo de visao de Beatrice, que ficou piscando paralisada por alguns segundos, antes de ir atras do primo. Quando chegou na sala, o professor de poões estava batendo a sua porta da frente, após a sua saída.

- Escapei por pouco. - Beatrice murmurou, sentando-se no sofá, sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Nas poucas vezes que vira Severus alterado, ele logo tomava conta da situação. Ao longo dos anos, a mentira que acabara de repetir, sempre lhe salvava, mas por um momento, ela temera que, pela primeira vez, fosse obrigada a admitir para Severus, que Dean era filho de Sirius.

Claro que se o professor de poções revisse Dean não teria dúvidas, mas, enquanto ela pudesse se esquivar dessa situação... Beatrice respirou fundo, então passou o olhar pela sala, sem realmente ver os móveis. Ela precisava de algo forte para beber. O trabalho que precisava fazer, simplesmente foi esquecido. Levantou-se e foi até a mesinha de canto, que mantinha algumas garrafas com bebidas.

Depois de servir uma generosa dose, tomou um gole, tossindo ao sentir a ardencia. Colocou o copo na mesinha, enquanto sentia lagrimas ardendo em seus olhos. Respirou fundo, pegou o copo e enquanto tomava outro gole, mais devagar. Normalmente ela sequer pensaria em fugir para o alcool, mas decidiu naquele dia, abriria uma exceção.

Sentou-se no sofá, acompanhada da garrafa. Fora por muito pouco... Felizmente Severus estava tão alterado, que não percebera o enorme escorregão que ela dera. Se ele estivesse com a cabeça mais fria... Ele teria percebido os deslizes que ela dera... E muito provavelmente eles discutiriam e talvez até rompessem relações.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, ela ria sozinha, lembrando de diversas passagens que havia vivido. A mais terna, quando Dean tinha cinco anos.

Eles haviam chegado em casa, depois de um dia que ela trabalhara praticamente doze horas, apenas parando para ir pegar o filho na escola e leva-lo até o seu servico. Ela estava exausta e mandara o filho ir tomar banho, enquanto descansava um pouco, antes de preparar o jantar.

Mas bastara encostar-se no sofá, para dormir profundamente, sendo acordada tres horas depois pelo filho, que estava preocupado. Quando ela erguera-se contra a vontade, para ir a cozinha preparar uma torrada com queijo, Dean lhe informara, absurdamente orgulhoso, que ele fizera o jantar para eles. Por um instante, ela ficara apavorada, com a possibilidade do menino ter se machucado ou ter queimado alguma coisa na cozinha.

Porem, ao chegar lá, encontrara tudo no seu mais absoluto lugar, com exceção de dois pratos, sobre a mesa, com dois sanduíches de tomate e geleia de uva prontos, com dois copos de suco. Ele a pegara pela mão, levando-a até o lugar que ela geralmente ocupava e como um cavalheiro, insistira em arrumar a cadeira para ela.

A lembrança quase a fizera chorar, enquanto lembrava, que naquela noite, permitira-se quebrar somente naquela noite as regras que havia estabelecido. E a principal das regras, era falar de Sirius para Dean sem que o menino pedisse.

Dean havia permanecido acordado por muito mais tempo que era permitido. Mas quando adormecera, ao lado da mãe na cama, havia no seu rosto a mais doce expressão angelical que uma criança podia ter no rosto... E ela dormido com a certeza que estava colocando Dean no caminho certo...

Beatrice balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava ao presente. A tontura indicava que, os efeitos do alcool já estavam sobre ela. Deitou-se no sofá, esticando-se enquanto bocejava. Fechava os olhos, quando um som abafado começou a ser ouvido.

- Eu não to aquiii... - ela começou a cantar, tentando ignorar o toque do celular. - Esquece. Eu já cansei de problemas hoje! - ela tampou as orelhas. - Pode tocar o quanto quiser... que eu não vou te atender...

O telefone tocou até cair. Beatrice olhou para a bolsa, com um enorme sorriso, até o telefone comecar a tocar novamente. Ela soltou um barulho, que poderia ser interpretado como um rosnado, fechando os olhos. Bateu a cabeca no braço do sofá, então tirou os óculos.

= Quer parar de tocar? Eu não estou te vendo! - fitou a bolsa, tendo a visão borrada. Ela sorriu e estava fechando os olhos para dormir, quando o telefone fixo comecou a tocar. Beatrice soltou meia duzia de palavroes, enquanto levantava-se.

Mal deu dois passos, quando as pernas bambas, a fizeram cair ao chão. Engatinhando, Beatrice foi até onde o telefone estava. Pegou-o e encostando-se na parede, esticou as pernas, sentada, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Se isso for um trote, tenha certeza que na primeira hora da manhã, eu vou registrar uma queixa na delegacia. E você vai ter um belo...

- Senhorita Schineider? Estou falando com Beatriz Schineider? - os cabelos do pescoço de Beatrice arrepiaram-se. Do outro lado da linha, era um homem que falava.

- Depende. - Beatrice falou. A voz masculina era rouca. Beatrice suspirou com os olhos fechados.

= Depende?

- É claro que depende. Você não vai querer que eu pague pelos seus serviços, nesse momento, não é?

- Meus servicos?

- Cara, se você não trabalha para o tele-sexo, deveria considerar. Sabe, com essa sua voz, estou seriamente tentada a deixar de dormir para fazer certas coisinhas que...

- Eu trabalho para a sua prima Samira.

- Fernando? Desde quando que você tem a voz tão sexy que estou considerando...

- Não sou o Fernando. - ele pareceu estar começando a se irritar.

- Graças a Merlim. - uma expressão brincalhona surgiu no rosto de Beatrice. - Então você deve ser o Edward. Se você for tão gostoso quanto a sua voz é, como foi que a Samira não arrastou você para a cama? E não amarrou e...

- Que? - ele parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sabe, é bem divertido. Se você concordar, eu saio daqui e vou já para aí para...

- Voce não está querendo saber o motivo da ligação?

- Samira está precisando de um rim?

- Não.

- Catarina conseguiu permissão para desfilar sem roupas no carnaval? Sempre achei que a Samira iria matar a filha antes de deixar a louquinha fazer isso...

- Não. - o homem pareceu relaxar por um momento. - é a respeito de Otto. Ele está morrendo.

- Coitado do demonio. O velho vai tirar o trono e a chibata do capeta em dois tempos.

A voz do outro lado ficou muda por um tempo.

- Você está falando igual ao Samuel.

- Bem, talvez seja porque nem eu nem o Samuel caimos no estilo velho rabugento adoravel que Otto faz. A gente talvez veja Otto como o demonio que ele é.

- Eu não sei o que você tem contra o seu avô.

- Eu não rezo por ele e talvez a única coisa que eu sinta falta, a respeito dele, seja das discussões que temos. Tirando isso...

- Catarina me fez prometer, que convenceria você a vir, pois Otto está verdadeiramente mal.

Beatrice bateu a cabeça na parede.

- Bem, se eu tiver uma... motivação, digamos assim, talvez eu me sinta empolgada a ir ver o velho.

- Motivacao?

- Obvio. Que tal você amarrado em uma cama, só usando botas de caubói?

Beatrice ficou em silencio, esperando a resposta, que do nada, foi o barulho do telefone, indicando que do outro lado tinha desligado.

- Ele desligou na minha cara? - Beatrice questionou-se, olhando para o bocal do telefone, enquanto piscava. - Cara de personalidade. Samira está precisando de um assim. Onde foi que eu deixei o pó de flu?

Ficou olhando para a sala, sem enxergar realmente, lembrando que deixara o pote na cozinha. Engatinhando foi até lá e com dificuldade ficou de pé, pegando um pote de ceramica, em formato de cogumelo, que enfeitava a pia.

Apoiando-se nas paredes, voltou para a sala e, depois de jogar sua bolsa no ombro, colocou o artefato em cima da lareira, pegou uma boa quantidade de pó e sentou-se sem a menor elegancia dentro da lareira.

Jogou o pó para cima, gritando o lugar ao qual pretendia ir. Saiu da lareira rastejando, encontrando um par de pernas cobertas por calças de moletom. Erguendo o olhar, percebeu Catarina a olhando chocada, usando um blusão rosa e até mesmo uma touca de lã na cabeça

- Tia Bia? A senhora está bem?

- Vou estar... se você ajudar a achar um casaco para mim e... um par de sapatos. Por que eu não lembrei de botar os meus sapatos? - Beatrice pediu olhando para os pés, ainda de gatinhas.

- Porque você está bebada. - Catarina falou o õbvio, ainda não acreditando nos próprios olhos.

- Você não tem ideia do dia que eu tive. - Beatrice apontou o dedo para a adolescente, enquanto falava de maneira grogue. Catarina revirou os olhos.

- O bebum da esquina é mais engraçado que você. - Catarina pegou o braco de Beatrice, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- E o seu inglês está perfeito. - Beatrice assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mérito do Eddie. - Catarina colocou Beatrice sentada na cama. - E o que coisa depravada você falou para ele, que saiu batendo a porta, jurando que não queria te conhecer de jeito nenhum?

- Catarina, você me conhece. Que tipo de coisa depravada eu falaria para alguém que eu nem conheço?

A adolescente fitou Beatrice atras dos oculos severos, então suspirou.

- Bom, a mamae disse que o Otto estava muito mal.

- Já vai tarde o demonio. - Beatrice bocejou, começando a se deitar.

- De jeito nenhum que você vai dormir agora! - Catarina obrigou Beatrice a se sentar. - Voce deixou um casaco aqui. Qual o tamanho do seu pé?

- Meus pés possuem o tamanho ideal para a minha estrutura física. - Beatrice falou e então assentiu.

- Que vontade de enfiar a mãonessa cara bebada... - Catarina resmungou, enquanto abria o guarda-roupa e retirava o sobretudo vermelho que Beatrice deixara, a alguns anos já. - Ele só tem um cheirinho caracteristico de naftalina, mas disso não tenho culpa. - Catarina entregou o casaco para Beatrice, que a encarava sem dizer nada. - Vou pegar um tenis da mãe e um par de meias dela. A senhora NÃO se deite e NÃO durma, entendeu bem?

Beatrice assentiu. Catarina saiu a passos rápidos do quarto enquanto Beatrice balançava a cabeça. Mandona e com coração grande, Catarina se parecia muito com todos os Schineiders. Porém, quando a menina a encarava, Beatrice lembrava-se muito do pai dela.

E como não iria conhecer ele? Afinal de contas...

muito bem, aqui estão eles. - A morena ajoelhou-se, depois de perceber que Beatrice não havia vestido o casaco. Comecou a colocar as fofas meias amarelas nos pés de Beatrice, em seguida calçar os tênis roxos que Samira adorava. - Vou ter que fazer tudo?

Com a sobrancelha erguida, Catarina colocou as mãos na cintura.

Foi a melhor coisa que o seu pai fez, Catarina. Ter quase obrigado a sua mãe a vir para cá. - Beatrice colocou a mão no braço da jovem. - Ele pode ter feito a escolha mais podre que poderia ter existido, quando aceitou que colocassem a marca negra no braço dele. Mas daí, ele não teria tido motivos para ir para a Espanha... E você não iria ter nascido.

- A senhora está muito bebada para falar sobre coisa séria. - Catarina falou, enquanto pegava o casaco e enfiava em Beatrice.

- O babaca das trevas não teria se importado se soubesse que havia uma criança. Ele mandaria matar a sua mae, mesmo grávida, se desconfiasse que o seu pai já não agia a favor dele. - Beatrice pegou a bolsa, quando Catarina puxou-a para levantar-se.

- É mesmo?

A adolescente pediu meio arrastando a madrinha, que apoiava-se nela, saindo do quarto e passando pelo corredor.

- É sim. Você não imagina a surpresa, quando eu entrei na casa de Otto e o seu pai estava lá, de pé, discutindo com Otto, que não queria aceitar a sua mae ali. Quando chamei o seu pai pelo nome e Otto me pediu se a gente se conhecia, eu respondi que tinha tido o prazer de atormenta-lo por seis anos... Que só parei porque tinha me formado.

- Otto deve ter ficado bastante curioso. Cuidado com o degrau. - Catarina falou, quando comecaram a descer pelas escadas.

Claro que ficou. Pediu mais detalhes... Quem não gostou muito foi a sua mãe, que ficou bastante surpresa, com a coincidencia do seu pai e eu nos conhecermos. Quando ele pediu pela moto de Sirius e eu disse que eu tinha conseguido promover o encontro romantico dela com um caminhão, que foi amor a primeira vista, juro que ele ficou branco, imaginando Sirius sabendo da noticia. O fato de eu andar com muletas pareceu bastante natural então.

Elas já estavam no andar térreo, saindo pela porta, que Catarina apenas encostou. Fizeram silencio. Beatrice quase se arrependia de não ter pegado seus oculos, nem as lentes de contato. Tudo o que ela via eram borroes, mas no momento, apenas relembrava o primeiro encontro com Samira. A posterior amizade fora forjada especialmente nos meses de convivencia e nos anos de ajuda mútua.

- Tia Bia, lá está o Eddie. - Catarina apontou para uma figura meio distante, que Beatrice olhou, mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria o rosto. A ex-sonserina acenou e Catarina o chamou com era mão.

- Não largue o meu braço sob nenhum jeito. - Beatrice respirou o ar frio, sentindo como se agulhas entrassem em seus pulmoes. Abriu a bolsa, pegando a varinha. Quando Catarina apertou o seu braco, ela fez um volteio com a varinha, fazendo-as aparatar.

Quando o ambiente ao redor delas tomou forma, beatrice caiu como uma jaca podre no chão, vomitando. Catarina fazendo cara de nojo, deu alguns passos para tras. Estavam em um quarto de mobilia escura.

- A senhora está bem?

- Nunca mais... eu faço isso. - Beatrice falou enquanto limpava a sujeira com a varinha.

- Beber?

Não, aparatar estando bebada. - Beatrice sorriu, com a careta de Catarina.

Vamos logo, antes que o velho bata as botas e eu não possa dar risada com isso.

Beatrice falou, tentando erguer-se. Novamente Catarina foi em auxilio da madrinha, ambas saindo do quarto e indo em direcao a sala, que muito provavelmente, teria um bilhete, dizendo o endereco de onde Otto estariam.

Ambas tiveram uma grande surpresa, quando encontraram o suposto quase defunto, muito tranquilo, jogando cartas com Samira que ficou surpresa, ao ver a filha e Beatrice.

Ao ver o homem sentado, com a expressão mais que inocente, no rosto, Beatrice sentiu uma onda do mais puro ódio no peito. Sem hesitar, puxou a varinha e apontou para ele.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!


	12. Chapter 12

Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós.

_Clarice Lispector_

Sirius não acreditou em seus ouvidos, quando, a tia de Catarina disse aquelas barbaridades. Bem, Catarina descrevia a tia, madrinha, prima da sua mãe, ele nem queria pensar no parentesco que ela tinha com Catarina e Samira, como uma pessoa tímida, porém de opinião forte.

Se bem que a preocupação da mulher com a família era evidente, afinal, a primeira pergunta, se Samira precisava de um rim, demonstrava o cuidado de alguém que se interessava pelo bem-estar de alguém que gostava.

Quando Catarina veio na sua direção, com um ar altamente inocente, ele lhe jogou o telefone e resolveu sair para esfriar a cabeça, afinal, se ele encontrasse com a mulher, seria capaz de mandar a pervertida para algum bordel, hospício... qualquer coisa assim para alguém com o tipo de problemas mentais dela. Resolveu ir ate a praia, ignorando o frio ainda maior que o por do sol trazia.

As ondas do mar, fazendo seu eterno movimento, prenderam sua atenção por um longo momento. Sentindo-se mais calmo, ele levantou-se, indo em direção ao hotel de Samira, quando viu Catarina apoiando uma mulher, pouco mais alta que a jovem. Ela usava um casaco vermelho enorme, aberto na frente, que deixava ver um vestido de verão de matizes escuras. Usava os tênis ridículos que Samira apenas colocava quando ia para a academia, com as meias amarelas, que provavelmente apenas um elfo livre gostaria. Ou alguém de gosto duvidoso...

Os cabelos dela eram castanhos, cortados de forma a criar suaves ondas ao redor do rosto, que devido a distancia, ele não conseguia ver direito e calculava que deviam estar logo abaixo dos ombros, tinha no ombro uma enorme bolsa vermelha.

Sirius engoliu em seco, passando o olhar pelo corpo dela. Sentiu o coração disparando, enquanto por alguns segundos, fixou os olhos nas pernas expostas. Eram pernas muito bonitas, concluiu ele, voltando o olhar para o resto do corpo, lentamente.

Sorriu quando ela acenou e quando ela puxou a varinha, por um momento temeu ser estuporado. Ao momento, que ela desapareceu, ele ficou desapontado. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em três anos, ele via uma mulher que ele considerava atraente e... pela primeira, ele não sentia o cordão que trazia ao pescoço queimando.

Puxou-o, encarando com atenção o cordão simples de ouro. Ele passaria totalmente desapercebido, se não tivesse como pingente, uma pérola, que tinha o tamanho da sua unha do polegar. Encarava a pérola, quando sentiu tudo ao seu redor rodear. Mal teve tempo de colocar um joelho no chão, quando percebeu que estava em uma lembrança e ao contrário das outras vezes, sua dama loira, Beatrice não estava nela.

_Havia uma outra jovem, que lhe sorria. Ela tinha o cabelo até o meio das costas. Usava uma blusa transparente, onde o sutiã negro com detalhes em lilás aparecia._

_– Amigo da Beatrice Stalker? E aquela lá tem amigos?_

_– Não apenas amigos. - ele deu um sorriso debochado. - Ela também tem um namorado que é absolutamente louco por ela. - falou com um pouco mais de enfase que ela merecia._

_A mulher a sua frente, pareceu levar um susto. Então riu, como se tivesse achado enorme graça. Se aproximou dele, erguendo o busto, como se tentasse fazer que ele percebesse. Sirius sorriu, sentindo pena da criatura. O que Beatrice tinha em quilinhos que a deixavam sexy, na sua opinião, era o equivalente em personalidade para ela. _

_Muitos dos homens que ele conhecia, que sabia serem do convívio de Beatrice, já tinham sido alvo da língua afiada da loira... Que aliás, estava demorando para ir sabe-se lá onde. Se ele tivesse a mínima noção de onde a mulher estava, não estaria aguentando..._

_quando um som de raiva estrangulada foi feito as suas costas, um imenso sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sirius, que virou-se para ver Beatrice apertando as sacolas com força._

_– Oi amor. Sua vizinha estava me dizendo que você tinha ido ao mercado. - ele ampliou o sorriso, a medida que percebia a raiva dela aumentando._

_Beatrice olhou-o por alguns segundos, antes de bufar._

_– Não encontrei a estricnina para botar no seu prato._

_– É mesmo? Que pena... - Sirius balançou a cabeça ligeiramente antes de aproximar-se dela. - Acho que vou ter que me contentar com veneno de rato mesmo. O que de gostoso você comprou? - Ele pediu, enquanto pegava as sacolas. - Caramba, eu também estaria fulo da vida, se tivesse que carregar todo esse peso, se tivesse dois braços magrelas e..._

_– Eu não tenho braços magrelas. - Beatrice protestou, encarando a vizinha trouxa com o canto de olho. _

_– Eu não me referia aos seus bracos. Eu me referia aos meus. - Sirius passou as sacolas que tinha na mão esquerda para a direita, em seguida abraçou Beatrice. - Se bem que com um braço magrelo posso fazer aquela brincadeirinha... - Sirius passou a sussurrar no ouvido dela. - que vai fazer você me explicar que diabos falou com o meu chefe._

_– Ah, está se referindo ao fato do seu chefe dizer, que acha que estamos dormindo juntos, só porque você tem algo que eu acho atraente?_

_– Estou me referindo ao fato de você ter dito aquelas... coisas para ele. - Sirius ainda sussurrava em seu ouvido._

_Beatrice ergueu o rosto, encarou-o com o cenho franzido por alguns segundos antes de sorrir amplamente._

_– O que eu disse foi a mais pura verdade. - ela falou normalmente, antes de puxar o rosto de Sirius, beijando-o levemente._

_– Verdade? - Sirius rosnou para ela. _

_– Já que você tem a minha comida nas suas mãos, vai ter que me ajudar a cozinhar e comer. O que acha?_

_– Vai fazer outra vez ovos voadores? - ele brincou, mas os olhos estavam com raiva ainda do primeiro assunto._

_– Você mereceu os ovos que eu joguei em você. E convenhamos que se de doze, eu acertei nove, com certeza..._

_– Você não sabe o quanto que eu agradeço a Merlim por você não gostar de voar. _

_– Se você acha, que eu gosto de ter uma vassoura enfiada na minha... Ah, esquece. - Beatrice falou, vendo o humor começar a surgir nos olhos dele. - O que o seu amado chefinho disse exatamente, para você vir aqui com a cara de quem ia me fazer pagar pelos pecados do mundo?_

_– O fato de você ter dito que eu sou ruim de cama!_

_A loira abriu a boca para retrucar, antes que do nada, a expressão que era de surpresa mudou para de malícia._

_– Bom, talvez... Você... Se tiver a tarde e a noite livres pode tentar fazer com que eu mude de ideia._

_– E você muda de ideia facilmente?_

_– Prometo pensar no seu caso muito seriamente. - ela prometeu, um brilho travesso nos olhos. Quando passaram pela vizinha trouxa, Sirius percebeu o sorriso arrogante que Beatrice dirigiu a ela, antes de inocentemente, passar o braço pela cintura dele. - Então, aquele imbecil disse pra você que eu disse que você era ruim na cama?_

_– Você está realmente pensando em dar todo o dinheiro que a loja precisa?_

_– Eu não estou pensando. Eu já mandei fazer a retirada da minha conta para depositar na conta dele... perante óbvio a assinatura de alguns documentos que mandei redigir perante os acordos que aquele linguarudo e eu concordamos._

_– Quer dizer que vou passar a dormir com a minha chefe? - Sirius questionou, franzindo a testa. - Estou começando a me sentir um cachorro calhorda por ter contado a você sobre isso._

_A loira riu... _

E a imagem desvaneceu-se, dando lugar a imagem de onde ele se encontrava agora. Sirius respirou por alguns minutos, pesadamente. Todas as lembranças com exceção de uma, ele e Beatrice estavam vivendo um romance aparentemente quente...

O que havia acontecido para que eles se distanciassem? Ele por acaso lembraria antes que eles se encontrassem novamente ou... algo negro teria acontecido a ela?

Opostos Opostos opostos

– Daria para você gritar um pouco mais alto? Talvez os mortos que estão no necrotério não estejam lhe escutando. - Otto Schineider falou secamente, fazendo Samira olhar com ódio para o avô.

– O SENHOR TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Samira gritou mais alto, fazendo a filha ao lado de Otto se encolher. Beatrice apenas suspirou. Era bom Samira desabafar um pouco. - ESTÁ INCENTIVANDO CATARINA A CONTINUAR A SER DESOBEDIENTE, MANIPULADORA, ESTÁ FAZENDO QUE ELA... - Samira passou a mão nos cabelos. - Ela está ficando igual a você!

– Vou encarar isso como um elogio, mocinha. Só que antes de berrar como se fosse uma...

– cuidado com o que vai falar. - Beatrice interferiu. - Somos duas e garanto Otto, agora que a Catarina está bem longe do meu braço, não vou errar a pontaria dessa vez.

Como se tivessem combinado, todos olharam para a cristaleira, que até o momento estava destruída, desde o momento que havia recebido a maldição da morte.

Otto arrumou os óculos de armação grossa, que não deixava os olhos azuis pálidos, do mesmo tom dos de Beatrice, escondidos. Ele levantou-se, porém perante a expressão de severidade das duas netas, o fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

– As duas matracas vão ficar ainda me incomodando ou esse pobre velho pode ir descansar os velhos ossos naquela cama grande e fria lá em cima.

– Pode enfiar o seu traseiro nesse sofá. Samira berrou toda a raiva dela, agora o senhor vai me escutar, por livre e espontânea vontade ou... - Beatrice balançou a varinha. - Amanhã de manhã quem vai berrar com o senhor vai ser a tia Guida, porque ela vai ser chamada na polícia, porque você tirou esse casaco roxo e essas calças verdes e saiu andando pelado e cantando o hino alemão em alemão.

Otto fez uma expressão de raiva.

– Merlim, o pior é que se eu ofender você vou estar ME ofendendo, porque você tem a minha cabeça! Pensa do mesmo jeito que eu!

– Mas graças a Merlim, como você diz, eu tenho a coragem da minha vó e pode ter certeza, que se você tivesse tentado fazer comigo o que fez com ela e com a minha mãe, ninguém teria me impedido de te matar!

O silêncio tomou conta da sala, Catarina olhando para todos os adultos tentando entender o que aquilo significava, até que Samira ergueu-se de repente.

– Catarina, vá para o quarto que sempre ficamos. Agora.

– Eu vou perder a parte mais divertida da conversa! - Catarina protestou.

Beatrice apontou a varinha para Catarina.

– Vou contar até cinco. Um. Dois. Três. - Contava de maneira lenta, dando espaço para que a jovem saísse dali.

Catarina fez um som que lembrava um rugido, antes de sair correndo para subir as escadas.

– Se ele está ensinando animagia para ela, eu dou um jeito de denunciar pro ministério e... - Beatrice bocejou. - ele só sai morto da prisão.

– Bia, estamos no Brasil e o vovô não é ladrão de galinha. - Samira sentou-se, suspirando.

– Mas não deixa de ser ladrão. - como se tivesse se lembrado naquele momento que Catarina podia escutar a conversa, Beatrice com esforço, levantou-se e apoiando-se na poltrona que estava sentada, criou uma barreira para que a jovem não escutasse a conversa.

Otto revirou os olhos, enquanto Beatrice voltava a sentar-se.

– Vocês não tem respeito mesmo por mim não é?

– O meu respeito por você acabou, quando você começou a querer empurrar maridos para Samira e para mim. - Beatrice declarou, o olhando severa.

– Faço das palavras da Bia as minhas! Vovô, o senhor fez o inferno das vidas das suas filhas e está querendo estragar as nossas também!

– Vocês são mulheres jovens. Sei que as duas já tem filhos crescidos, mas...

– Eu posso não ter tido um marido, mas ninguém vai conseguir ocupar que é do pai de Catarina. É difícil para o senhor acreditar, que apesar dele ter se tornado um comensal da morte, ele realmente me amou? Eu! Uma trouxa!

– A nomenclatura apropriada para você é aborto, Samira. - Otto a interrompeu. - Apesar das minhas três filhas terem nascido como abortos e...

– Psiu. - Beatrice botou a mão nos próprios lábios. - Agora o senhor vai escutar. Samira e o pai de Catarina, não se casaram. Mas pelo que eu conhecia dele, pode ter certeza que se ele não tivesse sido morto, ele teria voltado aqui, para buscá-la, junto com Catarina. E a sua sogra, teria infartado mais rápido que pudesse se apaixonar pela coisinha linda que era a sua filha. Agora, Otto, imagina a cena. Samira casa com um filho da mãe qualquer... - Beatrice respirou fundo. - E daí, a Catarina crescendo, fica uma mulher bonita. Ela é linda! Só cego não percebe isso. Imagina, se a Samira tivesse casado com um filho da mãe, que repara nas curvas da mocinha... E resolve, num palavreado bem chulo... comer a menina. Não estou dizendo que a Samira fez a melhor opção, mas ela fez uma opção para proteger a menina... E não estou dizendo que o Samuel é um tarado, viu? Eu adoraria ter ele como marido da Samira... Do mesmo jeito que eu me sinto MUITO BEM CASADA com Sirius. Nós podemos não ter tido tempo, de ir até um juiz, bispo, padre, papa, o diabo que fosse, que tivesse a autoridade para nos casar formalmente, MAS tanto Sirius como eu juramos, um para o outro, que... - Beatrice bocejou, piscando com lágrimas nos olhos. - a partir daquele momento, estaríamos casados, que a única coisa que verdadeiramente iria nos separar, seria a morte. - Beatrice ergueu a cabeça. - Ele colocou esse anel – ela ergueu a mão para que ele visse sua mão. - na minha mão para que eu pudesse exibir a todos, a prova do amor dele. Do mesmo jeito que ele está usando uma...

Otto revirou os olhos, antes de interromper Beatrice.

– Escute aqui, Beatrice! O Schwarz que está na casa de Samira é muito parecido com o outro Schwarz cachorro que deixou Samira grávida! E também, o seu garoto ele...

– Não meta Dean no meio da história, que ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Otto! - Beatrice se exaltou. Levantou-se e apontou o dedo para Otto. - A única razão para que eu obrigasse Dean a estudar aqui, foi por conta que eu não consegui modificar os documentos sobre ele.

– Não teria nada aa ver com a aparencia do menino, não e? - Otto pediu com um ar sonso.

– Dean é a cara da Bia, vovô. Do que o senhor está falando?

Pode ter certeza que quem herdou o meu cérebro foi a Beatrice. E você não tem mesmo nada a esconder sobre a aparencia do Dean, hein? - Otto debochou. - Eu estou sem paciencia para os melindres das madames. Se não quiserem dormir, virem corujas. Mas eu sou um idoso que tem um sério encontro com a cama e quando eu descer amanha de manhã quero a cristaleira da Helga consertada, escutou bem, Beatrice?

Sem falar mais nada, Otto levantou-se e sob os olhares perplexos das mulheres, apoiando-se na bengala, desfez a barreira com um gesto da bengala e subiu sem dizer uma palavra.

– Eu detesto dizer... mas você é mesmo mais parecida com ele. - Samira falou, suspirando.

– Boca fechada ajuda a conservar os dentes. - Beatrice retrucou mau-humorada.


	13. Chapter 13

12/ 6/ 13

Há coisas que são preciosas por não durarem...¨ Oscar Wilde.

Ele estava em uma praia, as areias tão brancas quanto possível e o mar naquele momento estava agitado.

Sirius olhou para a mulher a sua frente. Beatrice estava usando um vestido verde escuro, com um cinto dourado. O vestido era longo, com mangas daquela forma também. Ela tinha o cabelo preso em uma trança, da forma como ela adorava usar.

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso, quando percebeu que ela encarava o mar a sua frente, os pés descalços, pois ele via que as sapatilhas que ela gostava de usar estavam largadas de qualquer jeito ao lado dela... Aproximou-se devagar, passando a mão pela calça, sentindo a pequena caixa que era o principal motivo dele ter enviado uma coruja, praticamente exigindo a presença dela naquele momento.

O fato dele ter se escondido, enquanto vigiava ela chegando e tirando as sapatilhas era totalmente proposital. Agora, quando ela pensava que estava totalmente só naquela praia, ele iria fazer, o que achava que seria uma excelente maneira de demonstrar o que ele realmente sentia.

Com passos leves, aproximou-se dela e passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo, que tampava a sua boca. Beatrice demorou alguns segundos para reagir, porém, quando o fez, Sirius arrependeu-se da brincadeira.

Ela o mordeu com toda a força que podia, ao mesmo tempo, que debatendo-se, deu-lhe uma bela cotovelada no estomago. Virando-se, meio cega, ela com o punho fechado socou-lhe o nariz, ao mesmo tempo que o joelho encontrava-se com as suas partes íntimas.

Ele gritou, se encolhendo, ao mesmo tempo que Beatrice recuava.

– Sirius? - ela pediu, incerta. Estava sem os óculos, estreitava os olhos na direção dele. - por que você fez essa brincadeira estúpida?

– Maldição mulher, você simplesmente acabou de matar todos os nossos filhos!

– Não seja exagerado. - ela ajoelhou-se um pouco afastada dele. - E depois, eu estou começando a achar que foi bem feito. - Ela franziu a boca, o olhar preocupado. - Realmente está doendo?

Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente dele.

– Você não tem noção da força que tem. - Sirius encolheu-se ainda mais, quando ela ficou a poucos centímetros dele.

– Droga, Sirius, por que você tinha que fazer essa brincadeira boba?

– Beatrice, eu te amo, mas fica longe de mim por um tempo. Por favor.

– Tenho gelo na minha casa. - Beatrice ofereceu, preocupada, enquanto sentava-se sobre os pés. O decote quadrado do vestido, mostrava a pele cremosa. Ela tinha uma corrente fina de ouro, com uma delicada pérola como pingente.

– A única coisa que quero de você é...

– AQUA! -Beatrice gritou, após a varinha simplesmente aparecer em sua mão.

Sirius sentiu afogando-se, quando abriu os olhos. A cerca de três passos dele, estava o avô de Samira com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Schwarz. Levanta logo.

– Senhor Otto? O que o senhor...

Otto ergueu a mão direita e Sirius percebeu uma varinha na mão.

– Você vai levantar e botar uma roupa.

– Senhor Otto eu não...

Os olhos azuis claros do idoso brilharam, demonstrando raiva.

– Você quer que eu lhe ajude a se vestir? Pois eu posso fazer isso!

– Só quero entender porque o senhor me molhou.

Sirius questionou, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos que pingavam. A camiseta do pijama cinza também estava ensopada, assim como o travesseiro e parte das cobertas.

– Você estava demorando para acordar. - Otto respondeu antes de mais um jato de água sair da varinha.

– EI! - Sirius gritou, ao receber no rosto a nova rajada de água Gelada.

– Está demorando pra levantar. - embora não dissesse, Otto tinha o brilho de quem mandaria mais um jato se ele não fizesse as coisas mais rápido

– Velho maluco, devia... - Sirius levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, sendo seguido pelo idoso. Quando Sirius o encarou, pronto para protestar, Otto ergueu a varinha mais uma vez.

– Não vai sair das minhas vistas, Schwarz. - Otto avisou. - E não gosto de gracinhas!

Se estivesse em sua forma animaga, Otto Schneider levaria uma bela de uma mordida! E embora os tornozelos finos do idoso estivessem protegidos por botas de cano alto, as calças escuras enfiadas dentro das botas, Sirius daria um jeito de afundar os seus dentes naquele velho que nos últimos três anos lhe infernizando, lhe chamando daquele apelido esquisito e... Sirius parou, quando reparou no que pensava. Forma animaga?

O vento que entrava pelo vão da janela era extremamente frio. Quando uma rajada de ar mais cortante lhe atingiu o rosto, ele sentiu uma ligeira vertigem. Agarrou depressa a borda da pia branca, apertou os olhos com firmeza, antes de abri-los, vendo uma paisagem inteiramente branca.

Ele via tudo em cinza. O frio era intenso, mas ele precisava chegar até Beatrice. Saber que ele tinha mentido para ela, havia feito que ela quisesse e fosse embora da casa dele. Sirius não arrependia-se das mentiras que havia contado, afinal, com isso, ele havia conseguido aproximar-se dela a tal ponto, que ele havia conhecido a sua personalidade de um modo tal, que ele havia se apaixonado por ela como nunca pensara se apaixonar por alguém.

Quando tentara aparatar perto da mansão Stalker, fora repelido por uma forte barreira. Então, aparatara o mais perto que pode e colocando-se em sua forma animara, ele conseguira aproximar-se da floresta que rodeava a mansão dos Stalker.

Subindo um pequeno morro, ele sorriria se estivesse em sua forma humana. Beatrice estava paralisada, ele via seu perfil. Ela encarava algo a sua frente e parecia incapaz de mexer-se. Sirius olhou na direção que ela olhava e foi como se seu coração parasse de bater por um momento.

Um enorme lobo encarava Beatrice, que não mexia-se. Sirius não pensou antes de começar uma corrida, para chegar nela antes que o lobo a atacasse.

Por um milagre, ele conseguiu pular no momento que o lobo atacou Beatrice, que caiu na neve, sentada, enquanto apenas conseguia fitar o animal. Sirius caiu em cima do lobo, que rosnou para ele irritado, provavelmente por ter que dividir a farta refeição que a loira representava.

Sirius não esperou o outro animal atacar novamente, seu único pensamento era expulsá-lo dali, para que Beatrice ficasse em segurança. Entre atacar e se defender, Sirius apenas percebeu que Beatrice não havia se mexido, quando depois de um longo tempo, o lobo decidiu fugir e ele, havia se virado para ir em procura dela.

Sua surpresa foi enorme, ao vê-la da mesma forma quando caíra. Uma enorme raiva se apossou dele. Virou humano, reparou que a loira o olhava com os olhos arregalados, uma enorme surpresa no rosto feminino.

– SUA IDIOTA! - Sirius gritou. - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FUGIU QUANDO TEVE A CHANCE?

– Você é um animago. - ela sussurrou, Sirius mal escutou a voz feminina.

– Bem, agora você tem um belo motivo para fazer os guardas de Azkaban virem atras de mim.

Sirius debochou, então percebeu que ela tremia. Sem se importar com o fato que ela havia descoberto o seu maior segredo, Sirius se aproximou dela, ajoelhou-se para fitar os olhos azuis, que ficaram marejados.

– Você podia ter morrido. - Beatrice deu vazão ao pensamento perturbador que estava em sua mente desde o instante que vira o enorme cão negro virar o homem que ela amava.

– Não ia ser uma grande perda para o mundo não concorda? - o comentário debochado foi acompanhado de um sorriso, que fez as faces pálidas de Beatrice corarem de raiva.

– Nunca mais diga isso! - antes que pudesse se conter, Beatrice bateu no braço de Sirius. Sentiu a mão pegajosa e pareceu entrar em pânico quando viu sangue na sua mão Olhou para o braço de Sirius, que fazia uma careta. - você está machucado.

– É só um arranhão.

Beatrice recuou um pouco, mesmo estando sentada e levantou-se, o ar decidido.

– Vou te levar para o meu quarto e você vai ficar la enquanto se recupera. - A loira anunciou, enquanto passava o braço pelo torso de Sirius, puxando-o para cima.

– Eu já disse que foi um... Você disse ¨meu quarto¨?

– Nada mais justo não acha? Você se machucou por minha causa e...

– Se eu vou ficar na sua cama, onde você vai dormir? - Sirius não resistiu a provocá-la

– Se isso obrigar você a ficar deitado, óbvio que vai ser na minha cama. - Beatrice resmungou. - E não pense que eu esqueci que você me enganou. Ainda vou fazer você me pagar por isso.

– Se a forma de pagamento forem muitos beijos, posso começar agora.

– Idiota. - ela resmungou novamente.

A cena dissolveu-se perante seus olhos e Sirius apertou as pálpebras, enquanto um sorriso estava em seu rosto. Então ele era animago? Otto teria uma bela surpresa quando abrisse a porta...

– Schwarz! - Perante a demora de Sirius no banheiro, Otto ficou impaciente. Bem, paciência nunca constara em sua personalidade, mas aquele inglês desmemoriado era muito parecido com o inglês, falecido segundo Beatrice, que havia deixado Samira grávida. E isso lhe deixava com a pulga atras da orelha.

O idoso pisando forte foi até a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a com um estrondo. Quando olhou para dentro, sua boca abriu-se em surpresa, por ver um enorme cão negro no banheiro.

Alguns momentos depois, Otto Schneider desfez a expressão de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo, que sorria amplamente.

– Ora, ora, então o Schwraz quer brincar? Faz tempo que não brinco! - concluiu rindo, enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha. O cão recuou alguns centímetros, ao ver que o homem idoso encolhia, seu corpo transformando-se em um animal e suas roupas eram substituídas por um pelo branco. Por alguns momentos, Sirius achou que fosse uma doninha, porém, o animal tinha um rabo estranho. Um brilho estranho estava nos olhos claros do animal, que virou-se, poucos segundos depois.

Sirius gemeu encolhendo-se, ao sentir o jato quente que o bicho mandou para cima dele...

opostos opostos

Beatrice estava sentada, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Samira, ignorando a prima, movimentava-se pela cozinha, preparando café.

– Nossa, nossa, assim você me mata... Ai se eu te...

– Se quer me matar, pega logo o martelo e enfia na minha cabeça. - Beatrice resmungou. - vai ser mais gentil que ficar cantando essa porcaria.

– Saiba que é um grande sucesso. - Samira retrucou. - E eu aposto que em um certo tempo vai percorrer o mundo.

Beatrice a olhou séria.

– O primeiro aborrescente que cantar isso perto de mim vai ganhar um bilhete somente de ida ao cemitério mais próximo. Dentro de um caixão. Sem chance de virar zumbi, vampiro ou diabo a quatro.

Samira riu.

– Você sempre foi enjoada no quesito música. Antes, não suportava rock. Só gostava de música clássica. E agora...

– Antes eu não conhecia os Engenheiros do Havaí, Paralamas do Sucesso e nem o Barão Vermelho. Tolero o Kiko Zambianki, numa escala oito de dez. Mas, qualquer coisa além disso é lixo.

– Até os ingleses?

– Salvam-se os Beatles. E na categoria não ingleses, talvez aquele topetudo, que dizem ser o rei do rock.

– Mas essa que estou falando...

– Eu já estou atrasada o suficiente para ter perdido até a hora do Harry!

– Quem é Harry? Algum pretendente novo ou médico?

– É o meu afilhado. - as palavras saíram com um toque de orgulho. - Lembra-se do menino que tentei conseguir a guarda, mas que por conta do feitiço...

– Sei, sei, sei... - Samira aproximou-se de Beatrice com uma caneca de café forte. - Quantas vezes na vida você encheu a cara?

– Contando com essa? Três E duas foram por conta do Sev. Juro que foi por um fio de cabelo que ele não quis entender que o Dean seja filho do Sirius.

– A hora que você for contar, me chama para te ajudar a fugir?

– Sev nunca vai bater em mim, Samira, como o meu pai fazia. Ele tem métodos piores para que eu me faça sentir como lixo. Mas a questão agora, é que eu não posso deixar o Dean ir pra Inglaterra, no Natal.

– Quer mesmo que o Dean fique por aqui, sendo que ele vai ser...

– Um adolescente de dezessete anos. Semana que vem eu escapo um ou dois dias para ficar com o meu filhote e depois...

– Ele vai estar formado, Beatrice. E como você mesma diz, no seu mundo, ele vai ser maior de idade. O que vai impedi-lo de ir perto da mãe no Natal e... - a argumentação de Samira foi interrompida pelo toque estridente do telefone. Com um gemido, Beatrice empurrou a xícara para o meio da mesa, em seguida tampou as orelhas com força.

Rindo, Samira foi até a sala atender. Cerca de dez minutos minutos depois, ela voltava para a cozinha, a expressão séria.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tipo Samuel ligando para te convidar para ser madrinha do casamento dele com alguma peituda que foi se consultar com ele?

– Muito engraçado, Beatrice. Agora preste atenção. Dean está bem. Não aconteceu nada com ele e...

O que aconteceu, Samira? - Qualquer cor que por acaso estivesse no rosto de Beatrice, simplesmente desapareceu.

– Um incêndio Dean, ele...

Samira não conseguiu terminar a frase. Beatrice levantou-se em um salto e correu em direção as escadas. Quando Samira escutou o som alto de um chicote estalando, deu de ombros. Calmamente, foi até a mesa, pegou a xícara de café que Beatrice havia deixado em cima dela, colocou açúcar, tomou alguns goles e acrescentou leite, a medida que o líquido na xícara descia.

nota - eu não sei se a primeira parte, deixo como sonho ou se faço como lembrança. a musica que a samira cantou, Ai se eu te pego, do Michel Teló. E ai povo? eu mereco ganhar uma idéia do que fazer com a primeira parte? alguém tem uma sugestão do que gostaria de ver?


End file.
